Cold and Dark (CREEPYPASTA)
by Massive Times
Summary: Growing up blind, Aurora hasn't experienced the world to its fullest. Just when she escaped from her abusive father's clutches, she comes across another threat- a threat that is balanced with her life. She either loses her life to one of the mysterious pastas for becoming a proxy or she is killed for breaking a deal with Slenderman. Will her life turn into a living nightmare?
1. Chapter 1

Blindness is just an additional name for vulnerability. I suppose at first I benefited from the darkness that engulfed my vision but soon enough my step father took advantage of my defenselessness. It was a month since my mother was murdered and ever since then Becky, my father's love affair, and I have shared the trouble my father offers. Becky—Becky is a lovely lady, and as far as I know she has mango scented hair and smooth clear skin.

Although she's a polite woman, ever since my mother passed away, I could never think of anyone taking her spot. And besides, I don't understand what she saw in my father. I mean, he is a business man with his high leveled standards and riches but knowing that he is hysteric, she should be packing her bags by now. She doesn't have the guts though, nor is she brave enough to call the cops on him. I would do it myself but I'm blind! I can't possibly do anything when he chucks my walking stick across the room.

Although I was sightless, I feel the scars and bruises my father left from whipping me with his belt, one swollen bruise across my collarbone and an unhealed slash at the apple of my cheek, fresh on my skin. Becky takes care of me. She always says I was destined to be her child and that we were meant to be. She takes on as many hits as possible and buries me in her chest so I never get harmed. She's very witty, humorous, sarcastic and reassuring but that can never restore what my real mother gave me.

It was November 17th I remember. I was at home that evening, unaccompanied in my house, waiting for Becky to buy food. I listened to the television run on and on as I rested on the settee.

"Yet again, FBI have encountered another dead body found hanging from the ceiling of a farm cabin." Ryan Delarosa, a forensic anthropologist explained. This wasn't the usual news you'd hear from our little town. Usually there would be robbery involved but no one would get hurt. However, this newsflash was peculiar. In fact the body lacked of a head and hands, Ryan Delarosa clarified. That was only going to make the victim's identity lost forever. "And now for traffic updates,"

"So depressing," I yawned, slouching back into the couch, eating another slice of my red velvet cake. I heard pots and pans clashed to the ground and the sound of my drunken father banging at the walls with his fists. I was startled and my bowl fell out of my hands. I felt the cold icing slide down my bare arms as I reached for my cane.

"AURORA! WHERE'S BECKY?" He hollered.

"She went out to buy us dinner father," I answered turning my head to the source of his voice.

"HOW DARE SHE LEAVE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?" He exclaimed. I was barely on my feet before he kicked me to the ground. I dropped to my knees and my walking stick— it was somewhere far from my grasp. The stench of his breath told me it was going to be one of those terrible nights again. The sound of his squelching wet boots caught my ears as I felt the ground for my walking stick. I was weak and helpless as I've always been, but this time I felt pain more than I usually do, probably because Becky was gone. He clawed into the roots of my hair and yanked my head back.

"Ughh! I'm sorry—I'm sorry please let me go!" I wept trying to fight against his strength.

"You should've known better than have let her go! She's probably gone out to sleep with another man!" He bellowed. He let my body go and I trembled to my knees as I mopped my tears away. Dark pixel silhouettes showed well enough where my walking stick was. I reached out for it and shuddered as I got to my feet. My father was gone; I knew it from the silence that echoed. The large clock above the couch ticked in perfect rhythm to my racing heart and the ADT system beeped repeatedly, warning us that it wasn't working properly. I was alone again, this time not only hurt mentally but physically. I had to leave this life behind!

Our coco clock chirped once, that's when I brushed off the rest of the tears that ran off my chin and gently closed the door behind myself. The breeze was bitter but I felt the warmness of the patio light flicker on and off. The buzzing of the moths and the soft rustle of the trees is what led me to the forest. I live on a farmhouse, hectares of crunchy waist length grass till the everlasting forest. I remember getting lost in it once; my mother had to throw a search party thinking I was kidnapped by this strange man everyone talks about. Yes, I don't quite remember his name but people describe him to be slim and inhumanly tall. '_Active imaginations and lies— that's only what humans are worth for,'_ I thought to myself.

"I'll just walk and walk till I find someone, and then they'll adopt me and I'll have a family again. One that doesn't torture their child to death," I muttered. "Besides, everyone needs a second chance."

"AURORA!" I heard a voice call miles back. I wasn't quite sure if it was my father or Becky but I didn't want to get caught by neither one of them. The voice faded as I sprinted through the thick grass, they're voice slowly drowned by the whispering winds. Even though I am sightless, I've grew up to count the distance between familiar places by footsteps. Nine inch size steps between my closet and my lamp and exactly two hundred and sixty seven steps from the stairs on my deck to the very end of the forest. However, from the pace I ran in, I probably miscounted my steps over thirty times.

I tripped over a fungus enclosed branch as I reached the frame of the woods. Once tumbled to the ground, I was covered in twigs and cold dirt. Not to mention a coat of frozen rain. I trembled to my feet realizing that I didn't have the help of my walking stick anymore. I staggered my way through the twisted forest corpse. And so there I was, feebly yet deliberately getting lost in the forest and in the trail of my missing thoughts...


	2. Chapter 2

_Silence screamed._

_Warmth faded._

_I was lost._

Hope, thirst and hunger was all that kept me walking through the woods. Darkness was darker in my sightless eyes and misery gradually consumed me. My breath was shallow. I was losing. I walked for hours and hours and assuming days had passed, the sun never greeted me. I pulled my long sleeved shirt further down my skin and hugged myself. This forest was like a sea that never ended. Branches grabbed my hair and grimed my skin. I smelt demise in the air. For once, an unfamiliar emotion surged over me. _Fear._ Although, I was scared of my father this was different— this was the fear of death.

"Hello? Somebody—" I whimpered. "Help,"

I felt like a paralyzed soul by the time I sat down to rest. Tears stuck my eyelashes together and I begun to hyperventilate. I didn't comprehend what gave me the guts to run. I was a feeble girl. Not only that but I was blind! Anything could happen to me here. Millions of scenarios flooded into my vacant mind— ways of cruelly dying unaccompanied in a bitter forest, miles away from home and a few days away from Heaven. Just when I was going to count my blessings, unwanted tears rushed down. I forced them back but I couldn't help notice that I was never going back home unless luck was on my side.

"Why did I do this to myself?" I wept endlessly covering my facing my chapped hands.

Hours went by, everything was silent. My tears stopped, my body became numb and even my breath begun to slowly fade away. The wind whispered _death. _I tried. I promise. Suddenly I heard leaves rustle and a twig snap. I bet myself that it was just the universe trying to wake me up and hold my life a bit longer. _Then again._ The sound was so incredibly audible that it echoed through my mind.

"What are you doing here child?" A menacingly low voice asked. I flinched at the unexpected accompany.

"You found me! S-someone actually found me!" I exclaimed excitedly searching for the source of the voice.

"Why are you here?" He asked again.

"I- I ran away." I muttered disappointingly.

"And why would you do such a thing?" His voice became louder as he neared me.

"My father tortures me."

"I can see that." He said brushed the scar on my cheek. His skin was rather cold and leathery. "What is your name child?"

"I'm Aurora." I grinned.

"Well then Aurora, I'll grant you one wish but you have to be my proxy in return of the favor,"

"You'll grant me a wish?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Yes,"

"Any kind of wish at all?" I asked.

"Just as I said but you have to be my proxy,"

"I promise," Grant was a strong word, I have to admit. However, my conscious pledged me to prove him wrong. A smirk grew over my lips. _Any wish huh?_ I thought to myself. I snickered.

"I want to see the world with color. I want to have my eye sight back. You'll grant my wish... _right_?" I smirked.

There was silence between the man and I. From out of the blues, something wrapped around the upper half of my face, just above my nose till my forehead. I flinched.

"Wait, what are you doing?" I hollered in fear.

"Shhh," He cooed yanking my arm slightly.

_ 'This is so childish,' _I thought to myself. There was a bizarre aroma that came along with him skin. It was unlike anything I've smelt before. My eyes begun to sting slightly as his grasp tightened. Then he loosened his grip.

"Open your eyes slowly child." He whispered. I thought it was a foolish act but there was definitely a heavier feeling to my eyes. I winced once my left eye begun to throb. I fluttered my eyes a little bit open.

I gasped.

I was so confused.

The ground was covered in a soft cold wet layer of snow, it was— such a beautiful color. My eyes began to tear up with pure delight.

"Is this snow?" I asked tasting it. "It tastes like it— THIS IS SNOW!" I shouted throwing it in the air. "OH MY GOD! I'M ACTUALLY HERE! I SEE! I SEE EVERYTHING AND IT'S ALL RIGHT HERE! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M SEEING!"

"Thank you—"

My heart throbbed against my chest. I froze and my breath died off. The man— he- he had no face. With his chin held high, he leisurely stood up, towering over me. His dark outfit seemed to blend him into the darkness of the forest. My eyes would not peel off of his pale complexion until he reached to his fullest height. He had long dark tentacle like features sprouting from his back.

"Slenderman," I wheezed. His name felt like poison at the wing of my tongue. All those childish stories I heard from my mother was standing as a living nightmare four feet away from me.

"D-d-don't hurt m-me!" I stuttered shielding my face as his large hand reached for me.

"I've spared you child. There's nothing for you to fear of," His unmoving mouth said. "Come along child,"

"What are you going to do with me?" I asked tugging at my skirt, matching my footsteps with his.

"As you promised, you will be my proxy." He replied staring ahead into the forest.

"What if I deny?" I stopped walking.

He turned around. "Then the price is your life," His voice sharpened.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and continued to walk beside the inhumanly tall man. I feared him. Although he seemingly doesn't wish to end my life, his featureless manifestation made words clutter my head. His head turned towards me after I stared at him. The silence stabbed me.

"How are you enjoying your new vision?" He asked.

"It's amazing!" I answered. "I just didn't imagine the world to be so—dark."

"Glad I could help," he replied as though he didn't hear me entirely. Well he didn't have ears so I'm not surprised.  
My eyes began to feel as though knives were piercing through them. I knew from that sensation that I was just about to meet Mr. Sunshine. It was disappointing though; murky clouds dispersed and hid his beautiful glimmering glow. I gazed around the shadowy forest and then down at the ground and found a little plant in a vibrant unfamiliar color. It was beautiful. It held the innocence of a child's laughter and the purity of an angel's voice.

"What is this color?" I asked.

"... Brown," He answered.

"Oh—brown- well it's beautiful." I hummed.

"It's a dead flower child."

"Is it?" He nodded. "I still think this is my favorite color!"

I inquired about every object I found, learning all the colors that surrounded my world. I learned that the sky was blue, snow was white and I also learned that people come in different color as well! Fifteen years of complete darkness- the excitement of such a simple matter blows my mind away. I felt like a child again.


	3. Chapter 3

The dusk was diminishing but the sky was still its shade of a pale grey. The cold had settled but everything was still indistinct. My heart throbbed in anticipation of all the colors. However; I was fading away with the breeze. My heartbeat slowing and my vacant mind, echoed with troubling thoughts.

I listened to Slenderman and the stories of his brothers and the creepypastas. I became addicted to the tales and soon enough I desired to be a part of their dysfunctional family. The undead, the Slenders and the proxies hand in hand, living together under one roof. I wanted that understanding, that feeling of being accepted. It's everything I never had.

"We're here," The tall man finally said grasping the air in front of him as though there were a doorknob. I furrowed my eyebrows perplexed, but I proceeded to walk until I crashed into what seemed like an invisible wall. I put my hand on it feeling the rigid patchy texture that brick walls would offer. I pretended to mime with an immature smirk painted over my face.

"Child," He cleared his throat waiting intolerantly. I leisurely paced near him to find an unexpected dimension beyond the imaginary door he held.

_A Mansion,_ it stood high, towering among the trees, shading the sunlight that begged to meet me. It was one of the few striking things I wished to see when I got my eyesight. The walls of the mansion were the color of snow, and pine trees bordered the mansion. What I assumed would be the house of a millionaire turned out to be owned by a sinister serial killer. I've clearly missed much more about the world than I ever expected.

"Well hurry on child," The man mumbled shoving through the world.

"This is where you live?"I wheezed walking down the snow covered paths.

"Surprising?"

I gleamed up at the man. "Of course!"

I stopped in front of the enormous black doors, nervously eating the sleeve of my shirt. The door was embedded with gold prints. My heart raced for a moment— I saw a girl in the door glass. It wasn't clear and her figure was slightly blurry. '_Is that—me?'_ I thought to myself.

"Child," Slenderman muttered. I broke free of my trance and peeked inside the door he opened. It was astounding. Like fairytales I've heard, the mansion was drenched in art and furniture but in some way they were all wrecked and torn.

"Brought a visitor I see—a rather gorgeous one too," He said placing a wet kiss on my backhand. His voice was lustful and spellbinding, envy coated over it. He grinned, revealing jagged shark like teeth.

"Aurora- this is my brother Offenderman."

"Figures," I teased smearing his saliva onto my skirt.

"And this is Splendorman,"

"How do you do?" The brilliantly colorful man said bowing graciously. His beam was the most uplifting thing I've seen after my mother's. His black hollow eyes sockets creased as he glanced back at me. There was a butchering stillness among us as my newfound eyes searched for the third brother of the siblings. Suddenly, a mechanism abruptly started. The ear-splitting sound echoed from the dim lighted living room till the front hall. From the continuous thump of it I knew it was the sewing machine and the one operating was none other than Trenderman; the final brother I was to meet.

His tentacle like features worked quickly among the different pieces of fabric as he readjusted his glasses. I snickered. '_Has glasses yet has no eyes. Precious,'_ I thought to myself.

"Hello," I timidly said pacing beside him. He pulled off his glasses and inspected me with great caution with bare features.

"Well hello there," He answered in a fairly standard voice for a man of his age. His voice was not as shrill and penetrating as Splendorman nor horrifyingly low as Slenderman and Offenderman.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Aurora."

"Shhh," Slenderman cooed, tightening his clutch on my shoulder. "You're name in Insanity."

"What?!" I exclaimed. "Why do I need to change my name?"

"You are now my proxy child. You will have a new identity to grow into." He explained in a demanding tone. I knew from that moment onward that there was more to being his proxy than living in his house. No wonder, I don't even know what proxy means in the first place.  
The tall man led me down various never ending hallways. My head begun to ache from staring into darkness from the end of the passageways, it was revolting over time. There were few rooms but many portraits and gruesome paintings in the vacant hallways.

"This is your room child," He finally mumbled opening the doorway. It was just like any other room, a large bed against the deep black wall and it was utterly windowless and dim. I furrowed my eyebrows already sensing the depressing solitude that was to come along.

"Clean up child and you shall join us for lunch." He muttered leaving the door open behind him.

"Wait— um Slender- I mean sir— Mr. Slenderman sir?" I hesitated. "When will I meet the others?"

"The others?"

"Yes, the-the creepypastas and proxies. Don't I belong with them?" I asked. There was a piercing stillness among us before he snickered. He laughed manically for a moment or two. Food begun to churn in my stomach as trepidation gradually surged over me.

"Child, I smell your fear. You won't last a day with them. They're not like what you think." He chortled as he lifted my chin with his tentacles. I fretfully glanced at his face, sweat drenched my forehead, my lips trembling to object but he walked away before I could say more. I am not scared. I do not fear anything.


	4. Chapter 4

"At the count of three alright?" Trenderman whispered into my ear as he shut my eyes.

I held a breath of air. "Alright,"

"One—" I winced.

"Two—" My shoulders tensed.

"Two and a half—" I clenched my fist.

"Three!" He hollered, spinning my chair at full speed, opening my blindfolded eyes.

Once my vision was fixed on the new mirror, I wheezed. For the first time in forever, I saw myself clearly instead of blurry reflections on windows and stained glasses. Trenderman had made me a new outfit, a khaki colored shirt over a green top with black stretchy jeans. I had dark messy wavy hair, dark brown skin and abnormal violet eyes that glistened to the dull rays of sunlight that escaped into the room. _"I'm— I'm beautiful,"_ I thought to myself.

"Oh thank you so much!" I squealed leaping into the man's arms. "I've gotta show Splendorman,"

I shouted, breaking for the door. I leaped to the air and slid hurriedly down the railings, and officially pulling off the landing for once.

"Splendor—" As I went for the living room, I saw a black figure emerging from the wood through the window. The pale face made it clear that it was Slenderman. What was unforeseen was the petite light skinned boy that convulsed hesitatingly in the man's tentacles. _'A new proxy, I suppose?'_ I thought to myself. I wanted to follow him, see what Slenderman would do to the boy, other than bring him back home. I slipped out the window. I landed in the bushes but Slenderman didn't respond to the rustling of the leaves. He just resumed to pace forward into the thick forest.

I pursued him without calling his name because I felt in my gut that something was merely peculiar about the way Slenderman's featureless face cringed to the whimper of the child. I followed him till he paused and tilted his head to the sky. Squinting at the light, my eyes adjusted to the horrifying scene before me. An icy shiver ran down my spine at the sight of dead bodies hanging from the tree branches. Children, they were all children. Blending into the barely nude autumn trees, the corpse unintentionally swayed to the light winter breeze. The aroma of dried blood carried its way to me, making an uncomfortable nauseating sensation in my colon. I hid behind a tree, dismayed, predicting and foreshadowing Slenderman's doings. The featureless man threw the boy, making him hurtle violently against a matured hollow tree. When the young blond haired boy raised his head, his eyes turned glassy and tears rolled off his cheeks.

"Please- please don't hurt me!" He wept in desperation, as he held up his bounded hands at the man that slowly walked towards him. Slenderman took the boy by his tied hands and hung his on a free branch just as the others. I saw the fear in those innocent blue eyes as he glanced to find the other carcasses. The little boy thrashed about but over time he was overwhelmed by the killer. The boy had silent cries but they were muffled as the creature wrapped his tentacles around his mouth.

The man I thought that would protect me, turn me into his proxy, brought his tentacles to the boy's chest. I was about to squeal, utterly horrified, knowing what he'd do next but a hand covered my mouth and hauled me into the bushes. I was nerve-racked to face my doom. Slenderman is what I had expected but it was a lady, a rather secretively elegant one. Her face was as fair as snow and her lips and hair was the darkest shade of the night sky. Once again, I was about to shriek for my life when I caught a glimpse of her entirely black eyes.

"Shhh," She cooed. "Keep quiet or he'll find you,"

I winced at the audible noise of the boy's torso rip. I felt my heart stop as though I was the one being killed. The boy was dead. There was no more innocence left in premise of Slenderman's woods other than me. My entire body trembled as though I was falling into a severe hypothermia. My breath became uncontrollably shallow and I was petrified. The woman suddenly buried my body under herself without a hesitation as Slenderman imperceptibly passed a few feet away from us. My mind and body, that were once detached, rejoined again, waking me up from the trance.

"I'm—I'm going to die, aren't I?" I said looking up at her, with silenced mingles in my throat.

"I would never let anything like that happen to you Aurora." She reassured. I hadn't even introduced myself to her.

"How do you know my name?" I asked raising my head from her chest.

"Slender told me." She said wiping the tears from my face.

"Who— who are you?" I sniffled.

She stood up. "My name is Jane."

"Jane the killer," I muttered with wide eyes.

We left that horrid scene and returned to the mansion, unnoticed. I didn't dare look back at the boy, for all I know... that could be me.

Ever since then, I was aware of my circumstances. I was caught in an inevitable trap that these serial killers had set up for me. Apparently, proxies in Slenderman's case are tedious mindless killers that do anything he orders or as he said, the price is their lives. Jane acted as my mother from then that brutal day onward. Our bond became stronger over the course of time. She would sneak into my room at night and chat with me. She reminded me of someone I know. Her smooth flawless skin and the strangely familiar fruity scent attached to her all reminded me of someone, I couldn't think of whom exactly. I feared her so dearly at first but she was nothing more than a woman that had ended up here with a troublesome past.

Jane reassured me, told me all the truth that Slenderman had hidden. One peculiar rule that Slenderman had set was forbidding me from the other half of the mansion. The reason was because the creepypastas and proxies lived there. I was utterly unsure of what was to be hidden, but he did. No wonder I heard screams and thuds at middle of the night. Jane reminded me not to speak a word to Slenderman about what I'd seen, or things might spin out of her control. The best thing I could possibly do was get the help of the others before it's too late for me to escape.

But maybe— it already is too late...


	5. Chapter 5

_Boredom_. I had never met it till now. After knowing what a proxy does, I expected my life to be as exciting as a roller coaster. To be precise, my life was completely the opposite. I was forbidden to go outside and to go to the other half of the mansion which limited what I could experience. I suppose my new name— Insanity- suits my mental state quite accurately. My entertainment was the disturbingly interesting portraits in the hallways and the constant screams on the other side of the mansion. I imagined how it would be to somehow, just someday, see what was on that other world. What people, what mysteries, and what scenes would I see beyond this darn wall? Which reminds me, I did have a very minor view of the other half, but it was barely enough for me to see properly.

All the Slender brothers were off on their own duties leaving me to once again search new ways of entertaining myself. Jane would only be willing to come at night for some odd reason so the rest of the day was unaccompanied and lonely. I remember sitting down on the settee in the sun bathed living room, with Trenderman's designer journal in my lap. I would have read one of Slenderman's books instead but it was hard to read without having an elevation in the letters. _I wish I never was blind. _Anyways the drawings fascinated me. The women and men were drawn with rounded faces and perfect figured bodies. Vibrant colors made each page worth a million in my eyes.

"That's red— no- no that's blue like the sky. And that's black like Offenderman's coat. Oh! And that's brown!" I muttered fingering each sketch.  
Suddenly there was an ear-splitting pound at the wall behind me. Startled, I glared back at the wall that continuously caused white specs of cement to snow down on me. There were growls and shouts beyond the wall mostly in a voice of a boy.

"Hello?" I murmured cautiously as I put my ear to the wall. The thuds and screams were more audible that way but— worst...mistake... ever! A fist broke through and printed itself on my cheek. The impact made me tumble to the ground with my wisdom tooth rolling on the ground. I raised my head off the floor and spat out the irony flavor flooding in my mouth, which apparently was blood.

"I-I HIT SOMEONE!" A voice hollered. The outsider seemed to speak with an uncertain difficulty almost grunting every once in a while.

"How could you have hit someone? No one's home idiot." Another different voice replied.

I swiftly heaved myself off the floor and peeked an eye in the gap wall. Without prior notice another eye met mine. An icy shiver ran down my spine at the sight of it. It was dark and hollow as though I were staring into the pit of Hell. There was a ghastly stench from the black ooze that dripped from the empty eye socket. It was absolutely and utterly horrendous. I deliberately fell off the couch screaming in terror... but so did the stranger.

"I T-TOLD YOU!" The hole suddenly begun to turn into black, soon enough I realized that the strangers were covering it up with furniture.

"NO WAIT— PLEASE STOP!" Before I could finish they were done and their footsteps faded into the distance. I let out a sigh of desperation. I tried poking at the furniture, banging at the wall, and did everything possible but then Trenderman joined me... I couldn't do much from then on. All I knew was there were people beyond that wall—inhuman beings but I will do anything to meet them.


	6. Chapter 6

"Insanity, wake up child." A familiar menacingly low voice called upon me. I fluttered my eyes open turning to the voice as I wiped my drool.

"Huh—Slenderman?" I muttered. My neck cracked as I looked up in search for his pale face.

"Get dressed," He demanded as he listlessly head for the door.

"W-why? Where am I going?"

"We'll tell you on the way. Just hurry up!" A voice startled me. I swung my head around to find Jane hidden in the shadows of my bathroom door.

"No just tell me already!" I retorted throwing my sheet to aside. I suddenly got an unpredicted boast of energy.

"No get ready first!" She answered scurrying towards the door grinning slyly. Before I caught a hold of the doorknob she locked me inside.

"JANE!" I hollered hammering at the door. "Come on! What's going on?"

"I'll tell you after! Just get ready!" She bellowed. I glanced back into my room and heaved a sigh. I scampered into my washroom and took a quick shower. I swung my closet door open and pulled out out one of the garments that Trenderman had designed for me. I ran my hands through my dark wavy hair and there— I was done.

I broke for the front door and stopped myself before I turned the knob. I listened closely. I heard Slenderman and Jane mutter in the hallways, the man's voice sounding like a growl. I peeked my head through the gap of the door and stared at them for a lengthy moment till they recognized my presence. They're heads turned in perfect sync as I joined them.

"Are you ready?" Jane asked following Slenderman's lead downstairs.

"Yes but care to tell me what's going on now?"

The lady giggled nudging my shoulder. "You'll see,"

Slenderman was soundless, only the brushing of his pants was audible. The man hung his head low he led us to the front door. From the corner of my eye I noticed a radiant smile over Jane's face. I furrowed my eyebrows in bewilderment. "What's going on? Please- can you tell me already?" I pledged.

"I managed to convince him to let you met the pastas."

My jaw dropped open. "You're lying!"

She shook her head still gripping onto her smirk. Excitement filled me like butterflies. I was finally going to be accepted with people who are just like me- or somewhat like me! Slenderman held the front door open. The wind was soothing and sent goose bumps along my arms. The trees seemed greener, the sky seemed clearer and everything just seemed to be a lot more beautiful as I stood at the last step of the mansion. Jane gave me a little shove reminding me that the surprise wasn't over. Slenderman led us to the second door of the mansion; it was a bit less dull and gloomy as the other one. I could still hear the blaring and bellowing from outside.

I nervously began gnawed at the hem of my shirt as Jane opened the door. I heard loud footsteps on marble flooring, just like when my father would enter the house drunkenly. I held a lungful of air when I felt the knotting feeling in my lower abdominal. I took my first step into the house and it wasn't a moment later when the source of all the noises joined me. There was a little girl, dressed in dirt smeared pink dress, screeching and tittering as she slid between my legs. The force of her snatching my calf threw me off my feet and sent me backwards, right on top of her. Maniac laugh reverberated through the hall as I rolled off of her/

"I'm so sorry!" I quickly apologized.

"Missy? Are you okay?" The little girl asked in a squeaky high pitched voice, lending her hand to me. I raised my gaze at the girl who arched over me. I went utterly deadened. Bloody tears stained her cheeks brightening her deviously innocent green eyes. She beamed a grin at me signalling me to take her hand. I held on and she helped me tow myself to my feet.

"I'm— fine..." I answered unsure. Once I stood up to my feet, I was at the level to see everyone. There were two of them. They were wearing masks, one owning a black mask with a red frown stitched on it and the other almost like Jane's face, pale complexion with black eyes and lips. I anxiously looked at Slenderman who listlessly stood examining the children.

The little girl giggled. "Would like to play with us and Charlie?"

"Who's Charlie?" I asked titling my head to a side, weakly smiling.

"You don't know Charlie? He's my teddy bear! He helps me put people to sleep!"

"... Interesting." I blurted out spiritlessly. "So what are you all playing?"

"Capture the finger!"

I furrowed my brows. "Don't you mean capture the—"

"FOUND IT!" Another boy hollered darting into the hall, holding something in his hand. I squinted my eyes looking closer at the object. It was—really a human finger. The boy slid his deep blue mask up his face, exposing grey skin and piranha like teeth. He popped the finger in his mouth as though he was eating chips. I heard the bones in finger crunch and crumble in his mouth. Food churned in my stomach as I watched him eat.

"Come on! Now we have to go cut off another finger!" The white masked boy exclaimed punching him in the shoulder.

"Ughh-" I shivered. I stopped for a second when I saw those familiar eyes. "Hey! I've seen you before!"

"You did?" The blue masked boy asked his voice thick and sloppy as he ate.

"Yeah, you were the one that peeked through the hole!" I replied.

"What hole— child?" Slenderman retorted. There was tenseness amongst the boys as they exchanged looks.

"The one in the living room." I answered. Slenderman flinched.

"Well then—" The empty eye socket boy whistled.

"Hey! You're bleeding!" Jane called.

I glanced down at myself and searched my pants to find they were torn where the little girl grabbed me. Blood trickled with her nails printed deeply into my skin. "Oh well it doesn't really matter! I mean it's only a—"

With the little girl's hand in her mouth, Jane licked the blood off of her. The little girl blushed with her bright green eyes wide open. "Oh- you didn't mean me..." I murmured timidly.

"W-why d-don't you get c-cleaned up?" The frown stitched boy immensely stuttered.

"The bathroom's the fourth door down on your left." The white masked boy added on.

And as they said, I went upstairs on my own. Anxiously yet inquisitively, I went looking around this other dimension of this mansion. But something in vacant mind whispered "You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Now which side is left?" I asked stopping at very last step.

I glanced around, staring blankly into the everlasting dim lighted hallways and headed on with my gut feeling. It seemed no dissimilar from Slenderman's half of the mansion but the atmosphere was suffocating in a way. There was something spooky and horrendous about this place, as though there was an ominous presence lingering in the gloom.

"One, two, three— and four!" I counted the doors as I passed them. I went utterly dead for a second. The sound of a heartbeat and heavy breathes echoed in my ear. One thing was for sure, it wasn't mine. I gulped down the lump in my throat to the mysterious sound of clothes brushing against each other.

I stood there for a moment, oblivious of every thought that crossed my mind. I dared myself not to look back. Instead, I glanced down at the shiny doorknob and examined closely at the reflection. A pale white face lingered in the darkness, a few feet behind me. I leisurely glanced over my shoulder to lock eyes with him. The boy raised his hand, a knife clutched tightly in his fist.

"GO TO SLEEP!" He hollered his voice raging by every word. He lunged at me like a wolf. I thought quickly.

"OH MY GOD!" I squealed absolutely unarmed for a moment. Luck was at my side when I realized the door was gaping and unlocked. I swept inside and slammed the door behind me. His knife came ripping through the thick birch wood door. I desperately held the door shut to his fierce strength. Well if he wanted the door open, he can have it! I slammed the door in his face. He didn't expect it— I knew it from the way he fell off his feet in the force that it came at him. And I knew it wouldn't be too long till he would harass me again. I thought by the end of all the screaming and thuds someone would have darted to protect, but boy was I wrong! I reached behind me, seizing what came first in my palms. Apparently it was a soap holder.

"Precious," I muttered to myself. Although the door had printed a wound on his forehead, he was on his tried towing himself to his feet. I swung the bathroom utensil aiming for the slope of his neck as he leisurely stood up. He barely looked up at me but caught my wrist in perfect timing. Then he lifted his face, a line of light showed a pair of terrifying eyes, spellbinding me in horror. He stabbed his fingers in my waist. I yelped in pain but then I swung my left arm inadequately at him, and so again, he grabbed it.

"Let me go!" I struggled convulsing in his grasp.

"You think you're so strong," He spat. He was so concentrated to making me bait that he didn't notice the steps were a few steps behind him but eventually he did. He nearly tripped as he edged the stairway but with one hard kick in the gut, he went rolling down the hill of stairs. I followed him down grabbing his knife on the way. I knew he couldn't be much trouble once the others found us. He was at the very last step, struggling to get up to his feet. I leaped over him and before I crashed to the ground Slenderman caught me.

"What's going on Insanity?" The man asked.

"It w-was him." I broke off and swallowed. "HE TRIED TO KILL ME!"

"Hush child," Slenderman cooed. "Jeffery? What is the meaning of this?"

Jeffery, that name seemed to ring a bell for me. Stories my mother told me tied to Slenderman and his wickedness. What in the name though?

He stood up with most of his weight on his right foot, and when he took a step forward, he walked with a drunken limp. His palms chapped with dirt smeared all over them. He hung his head low but his gaze was icy and bitter, running up and down me. He ran his thumb over his lips, attempting to wipe the blood soiled in his teeth. Those horrible eyes, unblinking and devil like, draining the innocence in me and replacing fear. He had a smile craved in face which ran across from one ear to another. His chest rose and fell as he sighed an unsteady breath.

"It's how I welcome visitors," He smirked leaning against the wall.

"By killing them?" I retorted still hiding behind Slenderman.

"You catch on quickly," He snickered. "Besides, what is a mortal doing here?"

"She's going to become a proxy like Toby, Masky and Hoodie!" The little girl exclaimed cheerfully. Although I had completely no idea who they were, I assumed that I was going to be one of them and they would accept me.

Jeffery tilted his head and examined me. Then a broad satisfied smirk creased his face. "Good luck," He rolled his eyes before snatching his knife from my hand. I stared dead into his eyes as he walked passed me.

"Better get used to him," Jane muttered.

"Who is that?"

"Jeff the killer. Probably the only person you would want to kill in this family." She chuckled.

"So would you like to stay for dinner and meet the rest of them?" Jane asked, crooking a smile. I gazed back up at the tall man; he listened closely for my response.

"Is anyone else gonna kill me?" I asked.

"I'll make sure they don't." Jane teased.

"Alright then— is that alright with you?" I asked the man.

"It is your decision child. The door will be unlocked for you once you return." He muttered patting my shoulder with his tentacle before he left.

"So mind if I have a safe tour of the house now?" I mocked.

"Come on!" The little girl said grabbing me by the wrist as we raced down the hallway.

I gazed down at the girl and grinning childishly at her. "So— what's your name?"

"Sally!" She answered beaming a smile at me.


	8. Chapter 8

The rooms seemed to become more lightened as we neared the hearth of the mansion. Sally had verbal diarrhea about every possible thing that doesn't need to be mentioned. Then abruptly I head mechanic eruption and the sound echo underneath my feet causing the ground to rumble.

"Hey Sally?" I called. "What's that sound?"

"You wouldn't want to know,"

"But I _want_ to know. What is it?" I asked again.

She let out a long endless sigh. "Him." She pointed into the dim lighted living room.

There was a boy sitting on the couch harassing a video game controller. Although he recognized our presence he barely peeled his eyes off the screen. And much like the pasta I met before, he had black eyes with red pupil hidden underneath a forest of blonde hair, glistening in the light of the fireplace. With a smirk as long as Jeff's, he swung his arms utterly hypnotized by the game.

"Well hello there! I'll be right with you~" He hollered over the ear-splitting sound effects from the game.

"What's his name?" I whispered to Sally matching my footsteps with hers.

"BEN— BEN drowned," She grinned.

By the time I was at the dinner table, a few of the pastas had already joined; a mysterious dark clown that hysterically laughed without a reason and two of the proxies. Masky and Hoodie seemed to be the least freaky out of the family, most likely because they were human. Then Laughing Jack— he's- strange but rather comedic. We would randomly catch each other's gazes and then he would laugh banging his fists on the table. It was quite entertaining if you'd ask me.

I tugged at the hem of my sweater anxiously waiting for all the shouts and noises to settle down in the hallways. I tried not to be so scared of pasta, considering the fact I had already talked to a few. But all of them carried the same characteristic... they're eyes were so—horrifying. I barely looked at their faces... but finally, when everyone was at their seats at the dining table and around the kitchen counter, I took lung full of air and took a good glance at everyone. Although all of the mysterious beings seemed to give a welcoming grin and nod- I seemed to have hair sticking up on the back of my neck.

"So...?" I whistled.

"What do you want to eat Hun?" Jane asked with her head stuck in the fridge.

"Anything you'll have," I grinned.

"What's your name?" Sally asked.

"My name is Aur—"

"Aur?" Jeff spat.

"Insanity, my name is Insanity."

"You're the new proxy right?" Eyeless Jack asked.

"Yep! I guess having me around must be kind of strange for you guys huh?"

They all exchanged awkward glances. "Not really..." Masky answered.

"Yeah, you're like the fifteenth mortal we've brought here~" Ben said.

I went silent, sort of dazed in bewilderment. I expected myself to be the_ 'Chosen One' _that everyone would accept with full heart but I guess I'm not that special. Suddenly, breaking me out of my trance, there was a thunderous sequence of thuds.

"I'M OK!" A voice hollered from the hallways. All our heads turned in perfect sync to the doorway just as the boy came into view. His skin was like the moon but greyer. I could get the gist of his features beyond the bright orange goggles and mouth guard but they weren't as distinct as I would desire. His head turned my way and his mouth guard slightly curved upward. I assumed he was smiling. But then... he did the most bizarre thing. He twitched.

"H-hey!" He cheerfully said before sitting down.

"Insanity— Ticci Toby- Toby— Insanity," Masky introduced us. I faintly smiled back at the stranger just before everyone begun to eat their meals.

"S-so how d-did y-you end up here?" Hoodie stuttered endlessly.

"It's a long story," I murmured.

"We have time!" Laughing Jack replied sliding down a plate of a few steamy pizza slices. My mouth began to water the very next minute. I was tremendously famished and I got quite uninterested of the old mash potato and grilled chicken Slenderman fed me every night.

Everyone seemed soundless eating their food yet waiting for me to continue. I looked around but then I caught Eyeless Jack's gaze. Dried blood clung to his bottom lip and he had meat between his teeth. Something instantly told me it was a raw human organ he was eating. I nearly about gagged but I quickly tore my eyes off of him.

"So~" Ben muttered.

"So what?"

"You were going to tell us how you ended up with us?" Jeff spat.

"Oh— um right." I cleared my throat. "I ran away from home. I was blind till I came across Slender. He gave me vision and he said I had to become his proxy in return of the favor. And now I'm stuck with you all." I teased.

"Why did you run away missy?" Sally asked clenching her teddy bear against her chest.

"My dad always gets drunk and beats me and my mom—so I ran away."

There was such a strange silence that even the music from the other room coincidently stopped. Everyone's eyes widened for a fraction of a second and they all glanced towards Toby. I couldn't help but notice that he was the only one to still be wearing his mouth guard while he ate. _Weird._ Feeling the presence of their eyes he leisurely yet awkwardly looked up from his plate of pancakes. He swallowed hard before glaring at everyone.

"STOP L-LOOKING AT ME!" He bellowed twitching once again.

I giggled but then stop in recognition of his voice. My jaw dropped. "Wait a second... You're the guy who punched me through the wall!"

"Psstt what!" He replied his voice drenched in anxiousness. He started to... Tic.

"Alright enough talking—eat up!" Jane demanded me. She sounded like my mother for a moment there. "I promised Slender I would bring you back by midnight." It was such a memorable night. I accept the fact it was awkward but the icebreaker was when we played Ben's video games for a while. When it was time to leave, I said my goodbyes and with Jane at my side, I returned to the other half of the mansion.

Once I got home I laid in bed. I tossed and turned, barely brave enough to close my eyes for even for a minute. Eventually I stared at the ceiling. Although all the pastas and proxies were absolutely friendly, there was a part of my mind that kept denying it. All I could possibly see was empty eyes, forced grins and bloody knives. I sensed myself dozing off but the second I heard scattering footsteps, my eyes shot open without hesitation. I listlessly stared at the door until a shadow casted along the bottom. I slowly walked and pushed the door open. I went downstairs, curiosity filling my mind and my lungs filling with icy air. Once I came around to the corner of the only lighted room, I saw him. With his forehead pressed against the cold window and the soft piano playing from the radio, he seemed serene.

"Slender?" I called in a shaky voice. He swung turned his head my direction.

"What are you doing up this late child?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." I grinned.

"I can't fall asleep," He muttered.

"Me too." I replied.

He leisurely walked to his chair and sat down at his desk. He held out his hand, motioning me to come over to him. I didn't dither nor was I anxious. I sat on his lap and rested my head onto his shoulder. I let out a long sigh and stared out the same window he did. The trees seemed to dance to the music and the sky seemed to be beautiful with the moon's luminosity.

"Do you think my mother would be happy about what I'm doing?"

"I don't know— but I am proud," He muttered placing his chin on my head.

I tried not to cry but I eventually gave up. I did manage to keep them silent. He flinched a while after though, I knew it. He used his tendrils and pulled back strands of hair out of my face. The reassurance made me doze off in peace and he did too. I was like a little girl, cuddling up against her parent's chest. I've never felt so... happy.

I realized something. He might be a gruesome killer, a ruthless monster but he has a heart. A dark one. But I also realized... he's the father I never had. Maybe I what I'm doing is right. I do belong here.


	9. Chapter 9

I've been with these people for approximately a month and I've come to the point where I don't remember my name. I knew it was all coming towards one thing; killing. Stealth had to run through my blood if I wanted to become a proxy. Masky repeats that to me that every time I collapse out of trees when we do drills. Bizarre fact is that our _drills _are more like games evolving brutal killing and creeping up on people but I suppose that's their '_daily routine'_. Considering the fact that I lacked in agility and speed, everyone tortured me with stupid games! I remember that one day we were playing Hide and Seek—

"Hey Masky! Hey Masky! Hey Masky! Hey Masky!" Toby repeatedly poked at the boy's shoulder.

"I can't believe you managed pull me into this." Masky murmured shaking his head agony.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Laughing Jack chortled.

"So missy, do you know how the game goes?"

"I guess so— it's basically Hide and Seek right?"

"It's not Hide and Seek when you're playing with us," A smile rolled over Jeff's lips.

I took that a bit too seriously, considering the fact that everyone warned me about getting near Jeff. They didn't elaborate why but I'm taking their word for it. So there we all were... Masky, Laughing Jack, Toby, Jeff and I— all on guard for Sally to turn around and start counting. The second she hollered "One-" everyone sprinted into their own directions leaving me to alone into the living room. I snapped out of my trance as she muttered "Three."

I bolted upstairs and searched around for the perfect room. I stopped short at the entrance of Slender's file room. My eyes immediately fell upon the large wooden wardrobe in the corner of the room. It was mysteriously there, capturing my curiosity and trying to lead me towards it,  
The wardrobe door creaked open to the softest touch of my finger. There were a few suits folded on the hangers but other than that, it was an ordinary dusty cupboard. When I heard Sally's footsteps scatter in the hallways, I hurriedly leaped inside to the corner with my knees pulled up against my chest.

"He-he she won't look here," I softly giggled.

"D-do you always t-talk to yourself like that?"

The voice startled me half to death. I searched around for the source of the voice and found the silhouette of a familiar face. "Toby?" He let out a long heavy gust of breath on my face, just to drive me mad. I knew he would be angry if I saw his bare face so I pulled at his mouth guard and let it go, making it slap against his face. I thought he'd scream in pain. He didn't yelp. He didn't say a word. He just twitched.

"You k-know I can't feel that right?

"Why are you here?" I retorted.

"The same reason you're here— ha-ha" Another voice laughed between his words.

"Wait, how many of you guys are here?" I asked.

"Enough to give up your hiding spot!" A high pitched voice nipped at my ear. I recognized that voice so purely that I didn't need to turn around to  
see her. We all screamed on top of our lungs, kicking open the door and racing to get away from her. I swerved around trying to lose the pasta on my trail. Sally pursed me endlessly, but she was falling further behind as I slide down the railings of the staircase. Although it was my usual trick, I missed the landing for the first time, crashing into the sandpaper like carpet flooring with my chin stinging in tender twinge. I struggled to raise my head but when I did, I saw found dark lips smirking as she lightly tapped me on the shoulder.

"Tag— you're stuck with us." Jane grinned warmly and teasingly at me. I groaned dropping my head to the ground.

"Who else got caught?" I asked taking her hand for support.

"Proxies as always." Eyeless Jack muttered grinning as he joined the others.

"Really?"

"You all are humanoids. No better than mortals." He replied.

"You think so huh?" I cunningly duelled him in a glare. "Where's Jeff and Masky?"

"Jeff's always the last to get caught." A smirk rolled over my lips.

"Alright then... How about you all find Masky and we'll find Jeff? Pastas verses Proxies. Whoever loses has to make dinner tonight."

Jane grinned spitting into her hand. "Deal." I looked at her with a shudder, but then I remembered how my mom used to do that all the time with me. I spat in my hand and shook her hand.

We didn't waste a second after. We split up, Toby and I on the search for Jeff and the other bunch of pastas in search for Masky. I barely worried about Masky, considering the fact that he has amazing strength, stealth and speed. He's the perfect package of a guy— I meant serial killer! Jeff on the other hand is straight forward, just a tiny bit unexpected. I hated him with a passion. Just like Jane, I've always wanted him to see his guts spill out. I truly dearly hate him. Anyways, we searched everywhere on the main floor and upstairs but there wasn't a single sign on him. Not a single clue in sight, no wonder he's never been caught by the police. The last room we hadn't check was the dull rundown attic. It had sharp broken tiles and a rigid old table in the entrance. It was something like what you'd find in a horror movie.

"Where'd y-you think he'd be at?" Toby twitched.

"If you were an absolute dim witted, air head like Jeff— where would you hide?" I asked.

He chuckled. "I don't know!"

Just as we spoke tiny white flakes of cement fell upon my shoulder. Toby flinched at the sight of it and tilted his head in bewilderment. "S-snow?"  
We stood there for a while, puzzled in thought. A smile creased over both our lips and in perfect sync we gazed upward.

"FUCK!" Jeff hollered, struggling to pull the knives out of the ceiling, as he hung from them.

"GET HIM!" We both shouted. Toby without hesitation, climbed up the columns trying to snatch him. As Jeff yanked his knife out, he came crashing down to the ground. He staggered to his feet but by the time he was going to make a run for it, Toby and I leaped onto him, pinning him to the ground.

"Get off me you fuckers!" He growled.

"Well aren't you a ball of sunshine?" I chuckled.


	10. Chapter 10

Shame flushed over Jeff's face as he heard our little game plan. He wouldn't stop ranting about how proxies were still lower than pastas. We just laughed at their faces as we ate our melted chocolate- triple pancake- cheesecake sundae. I was swollen with food when it was all over. Laughing Jack is quite a cook I have to admit. It was a trip to heaven and back! Masky had no clue what was going on but he was flooding with pride to know he won the game.

Later that night, I heard cheering from the living room as I put my dish in the sink. I leisurely walked over to the entrance to find Jeff dressed in a white strait jacket and the rest of the others sitting down, crowding around him. He shook his body vigorously, loosening his bounded arms and sliding his head out the hole of the jacket. The way he threw his body from side to side made my heart pound and throb against my chest. For a fraction of a second, our eyes met sharply which sent a cold shiver up my neck. I hated this fear that surged over me, but it wasn't the fear of theses beings but it was the fear I maybe become one. Yet, I enjoyed being insane— I enjoyed fear— and I pleasured from pain, others and myself.

"DONE!" He hollered, throwing the jacket aggressively at the ground.

"A minute and twenty seven seconds!" Eyeless Jack shouted over the liveliness of the crowd.

"THERE! BEAT THAT PUNK!" He growled at Masky.

"Ready to leave honey?" Jane tapped my shoulder.

"Yeah-" I muttered under my breath daring not to peel my eyes off of Jeff.

The sun had died off into the horizon and the hours of darkness were once again redeemed. The brothers all minded their own business, Slenderman in his office, Trenderman in the living room and the other two out of sight as always. I've always noticed how lonely it gets when I come back to this half of the mansion. There's never a dull moment with the pastas and proxies but here— it's as dead silent as a grave. I hung my coat at the doorway and peeked into the office. Slenderman hadn't recognized my existence so I went on upstairs to my room.  
As I creaked open the door, I felt the presence of something behind me— I wasn't sure exactly what. I walked inside with my eyebrows furrowed and pushed the door closed until I heard the _tic._

I felt the presence again! This time I heard the shuffling of feet against the carpet floor. I didn't dare look behind myself though. Suddenly the TV in the corner of my room turned on, by itself. I swung my head to the direction of the screen to find a girl with dirty blonde hair and emerald green eyes.

"Hey Elizabeth! So the guys ditched me and I'm trying to find my way back to the—" The video glitches, cutting her off in the middle of her  
sentence.

"Elizabeth something is following me—" It hitched again as I sat on my bed.

"ELIZA—" An ear-splitting shriek shot from the TV, forcing me to shut my ears. I felt to my knees just when the lights shut off and turned on  
again. Everything was completely silent, too serene to be true. I raised my gaze to the screen to find the same girl hanging from a tree branch with her arms and legs butchered and misplaces. Guts spilled and blood oozing from her wounds was the least of my fear, just the dark figure that consumed the life of the camera. I then noticed the blood writing on the wall of my room saying-

"LEAVE ⓍR DIE"

Fear lingered in the pit of my stomach. I knew I wasn't alone. "WHO'S THERE?"

Just as I was thinking to break for the door, the lights began to flicker. I held onto the leg of my bed appalled by the fathom like figure that appeared at the presence of light. I was dazed in horror as the killer moved closer and closer with every step. The scary part was every time the lights went off, I would imagine him already seeping his knives into my skin but I hated the little bit of hope I had, thinking this ruthless killer would spare me as all eventually did. He appeared. Then disappear. Then appear closer and closer as the lights went on. I heard my screams loud and clear in my head but they were silenced outside.

"W-who are you? Stop d-don't come closer! I'm w-warning you!" I stuttered weakly raising the razor from my pocket.

The lights shut off for a long terrible moment and all I could feel and sense was my own presence. I thought he was gone. I wished it was a nightmare. But it was reality. The lights flashed on, blinding me in horror as the killer grabbed me and pressed against my windpipe. "ARGG!" I thrashed and convulsed, struggling to catch a breath of air but then our eyes met. I stopped short with my heart pounding like drums and my forehead drenched in sweat. He had pale skin and constricted dark pupils, shadowed by demons.

I barely saw his face under the white hoodie he wore. His fine attire was ripping, torn and stained brown as though he'd rolled in dirt. A cold shiver ran down my spine, causing hair to rise as I saw the corner of his lips rise. That smile was so pure that I felt cold and detached from the world around me. And for a minute, death seemed to be _beautiful_. I liked the vulnerability of being under his demanding and threatening behavior. I had lost my sanity.

"Never come back." His menacingly low voice bellowed. The light shut off completely and without a second to spare, I fell to the ground, choking and coughing for a breath of fresh air. I was breathing shallow and uncontrollably. I heard footsteps scatter but nothing more. I staggered to the door and bolted to Slenderman with tears streaming down my face and fear still lingering inside me like the face of the killer.

"What's wrong?" The tall man immediately asked as I tripped into his room.

"Someone's going to kill me!" I hollered.

"What?"

"Someone is out to kill me! They came into my room and tried to kill me!" I repeated after myself. "One of your pastas is trying to kill me!"

"Open your eyes child. You are one of us, no one can harm you. It must have been another foolish little game."

"NO! This is not a game! I'm going to get killed Slender! Why don't you take me serious?"

He stroked his chin and looked hard right into my eyes, searching for truth or madness. "Very well, I look into it."

He spoke uninterested in the conversation. I hated it dearly.

That night was restless. I never closed my eyes but I always saw those horrid eyes. Fear surged over me as I clenched onto dear life. I was sure Slenderman wouldn't have taken me seriously so the case was up to me. I had a few clues that I could work upon; the video and it deliberate glitches, the writing on the wall, the threateningly low voice and finally those eyes— those bloodcurdling vulture eyes that made my blood run cold. But the question was, what did I do to earn a threat?

The worst part was that I would be killed by Slenderman if I left and I would be killed if I stayed— so either way... I'm screwed!

*******  
**Who do you think the killer is?**


	11. Chapter 11

The gust of wind that hurled against my bare face seemed bitter up in the treetop. Hoodie and Masky were silent like a leopard waiting to catch its prey. The only thing is— I'm the hunter and the boy who staggered into the woods, is my prey. My very first kill was right in front of me, lingering in the darkness wondering where his mom was off to. Of course, Eyeless Jack took care of her so I had no troubles. All problems seemed to be a blur at this point, from Slenderman's ignorance, to Jeff's annoying gossips to even the killer that's out to get me... All I could think of was just imagining different methods to kill the kid.

"MOM! Where are you?" The teenager hollered into the empty woods.

"Time to go." Masky whispered nudging at my shoulder.

"G-good l-luck!" Hoodie added on.

With painful calmness, I let out a heavy sigh and clutched my knife firmly in my palm. I held it so tight that I remember feeling my nails puncturing the heels of my palms. At first I was going to lung at the boy from my spot but I wanted to have a bit of fun— just like Jeff always says. I glanced over to the second tree nearby. Unsteadily, I stood up and leaped for the branch. I was impulsive, I must admit. A hundred and eighty pound girl attacking a thin branch... what was I thinking? I grabbed on in time but the sound of the branch snap made my eyes shoot wide open. I fell with a thump on my back against the cold hard ground. The boy swung his head my direction but I snuck behind the tree before he got a glimpse of me.

"I-I SAW YOU! GET OUT OF THERE YOU— YOU COWARD! S-SHOW ME WHO YOU ARE!" He stuttered his voice drenched in fear.

"Dammit." I cursed under my breath, throwing my black hoodie on.

"What is she doing?" I heard Masky growled. Hoodie just shrugged his shoulder in reply.

I couldn't lose my first kill. Jeff wouldn't let me live another day without humiliating me. I promised to myself I wouldn't let this be the end. The darkness seemed to be my cover and it let me sneak quickly away from his view. He could never catch me. No one can.

"You're half my size kid; you should be hiding in your little corner crying for your dead mom!" I cunningly teased, running behind tree to tree.

"WHO ARE YOU?" The kid hollered into the darkness.

"Oh I'm quite familiar," The words seemed to spill out of me like I was born to say them. "I've been are around for a long time. Especially around you—"

"Because I'm your insanity." I chuckled, breathing onto the crease of his neck. He didn't notice me as I lurked right behind him.

Although he was startled, he jolted his elbow into the pit of my gut, making me nearly drop to my knees in pain. "You're a girl? You're trying to kill me- in your dreams bitch!" He spat. Anger fuelled me within a matter of seconds.

Raging and infuriated, I bolted forward swinging the knife right across his chest. I was so quick like a cobra to a mouse, snapping its vigorous teeth at its lunch. The sound of a snap echoed among us, I ignored it of course. He shrieked in pain, falling to his knees, shielding his face and searching for his cut of breath. He didn't die and I was still in the heat of the moment. My hands trembled in complete fear and for a fraction of a second my body went numb, senseless of any nerve. I struggled to move, but when I did; I planted my foot on his side and stabbed him repeatedly.

The last heartbeat— I felt it beneath my knee and then the boy went silent. Not a sound- not a single movement in his limbs. And so I'd killed him. Blood was smeared across my face and my breath uncontrollably shallow I stopped and dropped the knife. I slowly took the moment to turn the victim's body to see his face.

"OH MY GOD!" I winced and trembled backwards at the sight of the poor soul's face.

"W-what's w-rong?" Hoodie asked holding my shoulder. Not single word came from my mouth but I pointed at the corpse of the young boy.

"I think I know." Masky muttered turning the boy's head into the moon's luminosity, I saw his bizarrely stitched eyes and mouth and his nose— just wasn't there. He had such a beautiful face but it was passed horrifying now.

"Whoa! Did you do that?" Eyeless Jack asked licking the tips of his bloody fingers. A cold shiver ran down my spine at the sound of his voice.

"I couldn't have, I just used a knife!"

Masky looked up and seemingly glared at me for a long terrible moment. "Why are your eyes green all of sudden?" I furrowed my brows as they surrounded me.

"I swear they were violet." I muttered to myself.

"Yeah they are but— am I the only one that saw that?" Masky asked the others. The all leaned in closer.

"Saw what?" I asked.

"I KNEW IT!" Eyeless Jack exclaimed. "I knew there was something with those eyes!"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Your eyes just went from cat kind of green eyes to your normal purple color." Masky explained.

"That's stupid—" I retorted getting up to my feet with Hoodie's help.

"No- he has a point! Don't you think violet eyes are odd for a mortal? I mean you did get these eyes from Slenderman." Eyeless Jack said holding my chin up to see deeper into my eyes.

Apparently they were all right. When we went back to the mansion, Slenderman explained it clearly to my understanding. These eyes— these eyes can kill people when I rage. It's like a light switch, turning from a purple shade to a vibrant emerald green color. My victims turn out like the one from my first killing spree, stitched up eyelids and mouth. Of course I had to learn to use that ability or I'd use it on the wrong person.

I knew for a while now that becoming a proxy meant a lot to me- finally being accepted in a dysfunctional corrupted family was all I ever needed to be me. But I can't imagine the things I'd have to do to get what I desire. To think I might become a ruthless cold hearted killer drenches me in fear. For me to enjoy life I have to kill others— did I even have a choice to back away? Maybe I should just give up, I was never meant for a life of this much excitement and gruesomeness. I don't want to let out the monster inside me... I never want to hurt anyone- ever.


	12. Chapter 12

I staggered upstairs, cheerlessly and exhausted in search for a poor soul to accompany me for a walk. It'd been so forlorn and tedious for the past few days. The creepypastas were trying their best to teach me right ways of murdering before the cops pull me over. My heart wasn't settling though. It's just too much for a feeble mind to hold, but I guess I'll just have to get used to it. So to help settle my emotions I begun asking everyone, of course they all denied. They said they had errands to complete and ran off. I knew Masky or Hoodie wouldn't refuse though. We've grown such a bond that cheesecake became our daily routines and they were actually willing to share! We were all like siblings, annoying each other's life out. I walked to their door and let out a lung full of air, gathering words in my mind. Brushing my blue denim jeans and fixing the collar of my grey leather jacket, I stood up straight. Just as I was about to knock on the door, I heard a strange sound.

I swung my head in the direction of the frequent bizarre racket that came beyond the door from across the hallway. At first I planned on walking right past the door, stealing a quick glance at the room but I stopped short staring at it. The wooden door had deep scratches and blistering sharp edges. I was undaunted and curious as I pushed the door slowly open trying to silence its shrieking hinges. With painful slowness, my eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room. There was barely any light- just a vibrant lamp that hung over a messy table. The walls enclosed with posters and the bed covered in clothes, made me instantly assume it was Toby's room. After all, he's the only person's room I haven't been in.

Something instantly caught my eyes—on the enlightened table was a framed photo. Three people's faces were crossed out, two being slightly distinct as a man and a woman and the other person was just scribbled out. Then I noticed the graffiti that was drawn on, I chuckled when I realized it looked like Slenderman. It was the goofiest thing I'd ever seen. "Oh Jeff, you have no limits to your pranks." I sighed.

The person that was completely and utterly visible was a young girl with neatly groomed brown hair and a pair of familiar brown eyes. I leisurely began to wipe the red marker with my wetted thumb slowly revealing the man and woman's face. They seemed so happy, and the second I examined the girl's face closer- I knew certain it was Toby's family. A fraction of a second is all that took to realize how eager I was to see how Toby actually looked... he always kept his goggles and mouth guard on that I barely knew if he looked good. '_Not that I cared to be honest.' _I lied to myself. I knew exactly who the last face was and I was passed patient to erase the red marker off.

"W-Why are you here?" A voice broke into the room like a whip. I blinked listlessly, not exactly sure how to reply. Under those goggles, I knew his eyes fell on the picture I held.

"Don't touch m-my stuff!" He fiercely snatched the picture from my hands.

"S-sorry! I just saw your door open and— never mind that! I just wanted to know if you'd like to come for a walk with me." He hesitated for a long terrible moment, twitching and ticking as he stared at his fidgeting hands.

"Why don't you go with someone else? Or Sally or something." He asked in nearly a sassy tone.

"Everyone's busy and Sally's too young. Tea parties are not exactly my type of game. Besides, I've talked to everyone expect you. Maybe I can get to know you!" I replied cheerfully.

"Fine." He whined setting the picture back on the table. I couldn't peel my eyes off of the picture till we reached the door. What was there to hide behind that mask? He's human after all!

Toby did something that I was beyond grateful for. He took me to where lights hummed, cars raced, people chattered. He took me to the city! I sat at the edge of the building with my legs dangling over the edge. Even if people saw me they wouldn't ask questions. In the downtown area, teenagers are everywhere. I watched Toby from above as he bravely walked into the ice cream shop still wearing his goggles and mouth guard. The looks on the people's faces were priceless but he just casually got it and joined me on the roof.

"Ice cream m-my lady?" He twitched, bowing to me.

"Don't mind if I do!" I said taking the dessert from him. We were strange— eating ice cream on a cold winter day on the top of a building in down town, yep we are so strange.

"Aren't you going to have some?" I asked.

"Uh... I'd r-rather not."

There was a silence among us for a moment; strangely it was perfect for me to think. "Toby can you do me a favor?"

"Sure!" He replied enthusiastically.

"Can I see your face?"

"I-I can't..." He hesitated. "I d-don't want people to see it."

"Is that why you scratched it out on the picture?" I asked. He nodded with a saddened movement. To break the ice, I decided to change the topic into something more... happy.

"So Toby, who'd you like?" I asked nudging at his shoulder. He stared at me oddly, and then let out a romantic sigh falling flat on his back.

He giggled. "Pancakes! How about you?"

I sighed and fell back, imitating him as before, just to annoy him. "Chocolate!" I answered looking back at him. In perfect sync we both let out a hysterical laugh and sat back up again.

"Aw you're blushing!" I poked his cheek.

"I can't blush." He replied with the straightest poker face.

I giggled as I heard him chuckle. "Alrighty then."

"How a-about Jeff though?" Toby asked. My eyes shot open in shock.

"What are you talking about?" I retorted, hesitantly looking away.

"You l-like Jeff. D-don't act like y-you don't know!" He hollered.

"Oh shut up!" I muttered punching him in the shoulder. He just listlessly sat there as though it didn't hurt. Then I remember about his disorder.

"J-just don't get too close with him. H-he might look all c-cool but he's not like what you think." He stuttered. I just groaned, turning away. He hasn't been the first one to warn me that and it annoys me completely.

I cleared my throat, which caught his attention instantly. "So I know a lot about the others and since I don't talk to you often, I only a bit about you. So why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"What d-do you know about me so far?" He asked leaning back on his hands.

"Oh uh... good question." I broke off. "I know that you're a proxy, you're mortal, and you kill with hatchets. I heard you have a few disorders and that you absolutely love pancakes! I'm just not sure about how Slenderman found you... I just know that you have amnesia making you forget about your past and-"

"That was a lie." He snapped.

"P-Pardon?"

"I d-don't have amnesia— I lied."

I just stared at noticing how his firm face stared to soften in expression. All that joyful, moody emotions seemed to fade into darkness.

"I'm sorry- I don't know everything about what happened." He let out a miserable sigh.

"I was home schooled from an early age— well cause you know the age old tale. The kid mental disorders, the kid gets bullied, everyone always picks on the retarded kid! I l-lived in a family of four; Ma, Sis and Pa. Dad was an amazing father- always getting drunk and beating us. I guess you how that feels like."

I nodded mesmerized by the fact that maybe there was someone in the world like me.

"We got into a car a-accident, me and sis that is. Sis didn't make it of course... It's a-after I met Slendy did I know that it wasn't an accident but instead a m-murder. But he gave me a reason to l-live for that's why I try to keep away from my past."

"So you just ran away? Like I did?"

"Na na! I butchered the old man and burnt the neighbourhood down before I left." He started laughing maniacally. His voice seemed to shoot chills down my spine. "I'm i-insane! I know! I like that I'm not alright. But s-sometimes I don't like what I'm doing-I'll b-be honest. If I had s-someone like Becky in my life, I wouldn't be this corrupted.

I shot a glare at the boy who had already kept his eyes on me. "Spill it out Toby, what'd you trying to say?"

"You don't belong here."

"That's it! Ugh! You're the fourth person that's said that to me!" I hollered throwing my ice cream in his face. "Why do you all want me to leave? I'm no different from the other proxies that came, why me?"

"Because y-you have a chance out there!" He retorted gesturing the city as he wiped the ice screaming staining his goggles. "Every single being that's walked into Slender's mansion lost everything they ever owned but you- you have Becky still waiting for you to come back."

"I'm finally accepted here Toby! I'm not the vulnerable blind girl anymore. I actually like killing. I like the taste of blood. I've— I've fallen in love with death."

"See what I m-mean? The longer y-you stay here, the w-worse you become. I'm o-only saying this for your good Aurora."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I hollered. "I'm not Aurora anymore! My name is Insanity!"

"D-don't do this."

"Screw you Toby! Honestly— just don't talk to me." I shouted before ditching him.

And ever since then we never talked even if he wasn't the first one to tell me to leave. So I guess I lost another friend.

**Do you think Aurora/ Insanity might be a bit selfish?**


	13. Chapter 13

Ever since that horrible night with Toby, I couldn't stop wondering if Becky was still out there. Who am I kidding? I know she wouldn't care. No one does. I hate the fact that I can admit... that I'm alright with not being loved. I've gotten used to being unnoticed. I guess I could categorize myself as the hopelessly in love one. It'll get better someday— I hope.

"He won't stop till everything you've known about yourself is gone~" BEN told me several days before I decided to go out on my own. Of course it wasn't the safest plan especially when Slenderman forbid me from leaving the mansion alone. But even then I left that night, promising myself I'd return alive before the others realize I'd gone missing.

I had to do it for the sake of Becky. I may not care for her as my mother but I will never kill someone that's protected me all my life... My father wasn't there and the house looked abandoned for some odd reason. Dust collecting on the furniture and cob webs filling thickly in the corners. The curtains danced freely in the gust of wind that escaped into the room. I'd seen Jeff do this plenty of times. He would just linger in the shadows with such deadly grace that his silhouette would seem like a mystifying yet astonishing delusion.

I tensed as I heard the front door creak open. Becky was here. She listlessly glanced into the house and let out a miserable sigh. She slid off her long brown leather boots, took off her jacket and came into the kitchen dropping off her hefty grocery bags. Becky's— beautiful. Unlike me she has a fair complexion and light features, gorgeous pale green eyes and stunning curly red hair. She was so elegant but I noticed the sadness painted on her face. '_She couldn't possibly be thinking about me, correct?' _I thought to myself.

A while after, she had settled down, she looked up from her dull book and hesitated to gaze out the patio door. There were rows of plants in front of the glass and past the door was a blanket of white snow. The sound of her chair screeching on the ground broke me out of my trance. With nimble fingers she rummaged through the fridge and heated a freshly made meatloaf. The aroma of food made a pool in my mouth and my stomach decided it was the best time to imitate a dying walrus.

"You don't have to hide." She muttered glancing over to the curtains as she set the food on the table. "I know you're here."  
My breath was cut short. I tried not to move- tried not to get her attention but even through the curtains her gaze was sharp against mine. I listlessly came out hesitating to look up from the ground. I expected some sort of yelp to escape her mouth but she raised her gaze to me and grinned.

"How are you Aurora?" The stung me.

"G-good."

"That's nice to hear." She chuckled.

"H-how did you know I was coming?" I stuttered.

"A friend of yours warned me you would come here."

"Warned? W-What do you mean?" I asked.

"He said you would be here to finish me off, but if I could have a last wish— I want to spend time with you Aurora." She beamed.

"I-I'm not going to hurt you—" I said sitting down on the chair across from her. "In fact I came here to tell you to leave."

"Leave? Why?"

"I'm going to eventually have to kill you but I can't— and they won't stop till you're gone."

"And why do you care now Aurora?" Her voice shook as though she would cry.

"Because I do— and I'm sorry for leaving but I..."

"No, no! You did the right thing- you had to get away from your father somehow right?" She cleared her throat. "Anyways eat up sweetie."

And I did as she said, eating quite anxiously as she watched me. "You're as beautiful as I last remembered." She said brushing my cheek with her finger.

"Oh t-thank you." I grinned weakly with my voice thick and sloppy with food. "H-how's father?"

"...The usual. Barely get any food anymore. He's only gotten worse since you left."

"I'm so sorry-"

"Shhh... just forget about it! How are your friends?" She said.

"Y-you know about the others?" I hesitated.

"Of course! One of your friends visited and explained everything to me. Nice boy if you'd ask me- he cares a lot about getting you back home..."

That very second, a bell rung in my head. _The killer. _"Do you know his name? D-do you know how he looks?" I inquired anxiously.

"I can't say much love." She slyly answered, resting her arm on the table. Just an arm... not two, but one. Becky— the woman I'd known for so long... had only one arm. No wonder her hugs were never tight, never warm and never fond. I couldn't peel my eyes off of the sleeve of her missing limb. To think no one would understand my vulnerability... yet my stepmother had never had an arm to shield her body when punches were blown at her.

"I- I can't do this anymore." I said quickly staggered to my feet.

"W-What's wrong?" Becky asked hurriedly trying to grab my wrist.

"I need to go." I bellowed swinging the patio door open. "J-Just leave this town... actually leave this country, alright? It's the best you can do for yourself!"

"If you're going to leave me again Aurora— its better off you finish me off now." Becky said slapping a knife to the kitchen table.

I looked her straight into her eyes realizing there were no lies. "Why would you want to die?"

"When no accepts you for your deeds, death is better... no?" She whimpered tears rolling off her cheeks. My heart broke.

"Ugh! Just stop making me feel bad!" I hollered plugging my ears.

"No! I'm not trying to make you feel bad Hun! I'm trying— to make you stay!"

"Well I'm not doing either so goodbye!"

I felt guilty— no doubt about it... but I'm not going back.

-  
Hey guys! Really, really sorry for not updating lately! I'll get straight back to it... I promise! Oh and **QUESTION!** **_From all the characters mentioned so far... who do you ship Insanity/ Aurora with?_****_  
_**


	14. Chapter 14

The cold nipped at my bare face and the wind had picked up bitterness. It was like a hurricane the way the breeze took the snow and twirled it in the infinite sky. My vision was sharp yet the blinding light of the snow stung my eyes. The wind never let me walk sturdily but rather crooked and weakly. With my arms shielding my face I kept staggering through the cold- not wishing to go back to Becky or to Slender... I wanted some time on my own before I faced anyone.

I was depressed. The woman I thought was a gold digging coward was nothing more than an armless warm hearted mother looking for love— for a family... just like me. But if I go back my father will find me. He won't only beat me again, but he'll keep me close- too close- just like before Becky came along. I just got over those nightmares, I don't want them. I can't stand them. I just can't do it anymore.

I stumbled indolently staring at the ground, deafened by the wind. A light from the near distance caught me off guard. My pupils dilated as the car drove closer. I gave up. Literally a step forward was all I needed to live. I just shut my eyes, the sun started fading from my life. No one could hurt me from this point onwards. I stood there; clenching my fists and hearing the sound of the car honk come louder as it neared me. It was loud enough to awaken the dead. And so my mind was settled, this is the way of my death. I waited for the blow knowing it would be sudden, sharp and absolutely agonizing. However, it came at me at the shoulder, almost as a punch or a push. I hit the ground-not as hard as I would've imagined. I opened my eyes, feeling the car rush by me, blowing a gust of wind as it passed. I wasn't hit! I glanced above to find a black figure right on top of me.

"The killer." I gasped. It wasn't a second later he decided to bail but I caught him by the foot, attempting to pull him down to the ground.

"Let go of me!" I heard him holler even if his menacing voice was drowned by the wind. He jerked his leg throwing me off to the ground again. When I raised my head from the ground— he was gone. I sat there for a while, sinking back into reality realizing that I nearly commit suicide.  
I spent countless hours finding my way back to the woods and trying to figure out what sort of demon possessed me to make me want to kill myself. What had I come to? I went back to the mansion and as always, lights were dimly lighting all the rooms and hallways. I got used to the odd fear the lingered in the pit of my stomach whenever I see the darkness. I found myself in front of the door completely aware that everyone was fast asleep or gone even though the sun slowly rising above the horizon. I slipped in; anxiously glancing around realizing there wasn't a single soul in sight. I listlessly closed the door, tensed by the shrieking hinges. Leathery skin grabbed me by the ankle and flipped me upside down. Right beside him Jane, Sally and Laughing Jack stood, with regretful looks painted over their faces. Although he had no features to express emotions, I could sense his anger circle me like a thick-taloned hawk.

"Where were you?" His voice dropped menacingly low.

"I-I went out..." I muttered, feeling blood rush to my head.

"Please, I'll make sure she doesn't leave again." Jane pledged.

"You went alone?" His tendrils tightened as they wrapped my waist. I blinked unsure of how to answer him. Not a second later the front door creaked open. All heads turned towards the person in perfect sync. Eyeless Jack shook his body vigorously trying to get the thick layer of snow of his hood.

"And where were you?" Slenderman asked bowing to the pasta's height.

"I was with Insanity." He lied listlessly. I was incredulous. He couldn't be the one who saved me from the car or— be the killer, right?

"Where were you both then?" Jane asked furiously confronting Jack.

"Killing spree." He said shrugging shoulders spiritlessly. I guess I just went with the flow after Slenderman was persuaded. He slowly set me down to the ground and I knew I was about to gag. My head was spinning unconditionally but I managed to stand straight.

"Next time, you both are to tell someone before you leave." Slender bellowed shoving past us to get to the door. "Especially you." He pointed at me.

Silence killed me as one by one everyone left. Jane shook her head disappointedly as though she knew what I was up to. I did no wrong. I was protecting Becky, isn't that what Jane accept. The Creepypastas dispersed into their own rooms and the two Jacks and I were left in the main hallways. Just when I turned to scold Eyeless Jack he grabbed my wrist and yanked me into the living room.

"Let-go of me!" I grunted struggling to back free of his grip.

"Keep it down." Chuckled Laughing Jack.

"He's the killer!" I threw a harmless punch at EJ's chest.

"Stop making a fuss! I'm not the God damn killer." He grabbed both my hands and shook me.

"Then why were you following me?" I retorted.

"He he, because we both knew what you were up to silly!" LJ chortled.

I shot both of them a death glare. "What do you mean?"

"Never mind that. We know you're hiding something."

"Me? What am I hiding?" I asked.

"Even Becky had a hard time explaining to us. Aurora, everyone gets slapped by their parents every once in a while— but we know that there's more that your dad did than beating you." Laughing Jack instantly replied in an mindboggling solemn tone.

"I don't want to talk about it." I muttered turning away from them.

"C'mon... just tell us." EJ insisted, sitting me down on the couch.

"Why do care anyways?"

"We can help you out." Laughing Jack reassured kneeling in front of me.

There was a terrible silence among us and I knew they weren't going to stop till I said what ran through my mind.

I grind my teeth, blinking back tears exchanging glances with them both. "My entire family was dependant on my mother. She was everything that me and father needed. After she passed away, it was just father and I for a while. Becky came a few weeks after but till then... I was the only thing my father had left." I broke off and let out a miserable sigh. "I was a blind, vulnerable shy girl— he took advantage of it of course. He told me loved me. I knew he meant it another way. I knew exactly what he was doing to me yet I couldn't say anything. Eventually he stopped when Becky came along but that's when he started being violent."

By the way their faces cringed and faded of expression I knew they were adding the puzzles.

"W-What did he do to you?"

I pressed my thighs tightly together, glancing down at the ground just as a tear dropped from my lashes. "Not too much— but just enough to scar me. Ugh I'm not that weak anymore so don't you dare mess with me! I just got over those nightmares... I don't want them again."

"Don't worry- he can't hurt you anymore." Laughing Jack muttered.

"Yeah and you gotta tell us anything that bothers you alright?" Eyeless Jack added on, gently grasped my hand.

"We're always here for you." Laughing Jack beamed a goofy smile.

I glanced up at them both and faintly grinned.

"I guess so."

-  
**Hope this isn't too much for you guys to take in, but it had to be said! Anyways we're almost at the climax guys!**


	15. Chapter 15

"Everything alright there BEN?" Jane hollered across room.

"Uh... I think so." He replied carrying wires to the cardboard box.

"Everything's set!" Masky bellowed as he climbed down the stool beside my bed.

"Perfect. Turn off all the light!" Eyeless Jack ordered.

Sally and I extinguished the candles set on the table. We giggled once our noses bumped but we continued blow them out until the room went pitch black.

"Ready?" Laughing Jack whispered into my ear, startling me half to death. I nodded hesitantly.

And without further ado the room sparked with lights in every corner, echoing the looks of an enormous vibrant carnival. My heart raced with excitement. The mutters turned into chattering and smiles broke on everyone's faces. Finally! After so many days of moving into the Creepypasta half of the mansion, my room is complete.

"How do you like it?" Jane muttered. My lips broke into a wild grin and I nodded.

"It's funny how I only stayed for a while, yet I managed to have so many memories." I said, glancing at the pictures that Hoodie hung up along the wires of light.

"You've been with me for longer than you think Insanity— I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time now and—"

"Jane!" Jeff hollered from across the room.

"What do you want Jeff?" She retorted with annoyance drenched in her voice.

"Need your help over here." He said, yanking at her arm.

Although I was curious to know what she wanted to say, I trailed off on my own when I saw the picture of us, the proxies having our victory dinner. We all had goofy faces; it was rather cute if you'd ask me. I remember that day so vibrantly, one of the most amusing and daunting nights I ever had. Then in the picture, I saw Toby and I sitting with arms linked laughing hysterically like we used to. And then I had the strangest feeling in the pit of my stomach— it was as though someone was watching me. I furrowed my brows and looked over my shoulder. I don't even think it was a coincidence to be honest. Toby looked at me for nearly a fraction of a second and he quickly looked away when I glanced over to him. It was the oddest sensation that engulfed me- I nearly forgot how to breathe!

Anyways night came and I slept in my new room. It was more spacey and there was a warm welcoming vibe to it. But I'll tell the truth, I only came here for one reason and that was to corner the killer that's after me. Jane, Sally, the two Jacks were off the hook and I barely think Hoodie is capable of something like this. I remember how that night seemed to fill me up with horrid nightmares.

Wiping the cold sweat that broke on forehead, I tossed my covers to the side and staggered downstairs with my deadened scrawny legs. The TV muttered in the background as I went to the kitchen but surprising I wasn't the only one awake. Although Jeff recognized my presence he resumed to listlessly stare out the window. I rummaged through the fridge and pulled out a little transparent container. It had the strangest smell but curiosity got the best of me and I tried it.

"You might not want to eat that." Jeff muttered looking over at me.

"Why not? It tastes good." I replied with my voice thick and shoddy from eating.

"That's a pancreas."

My eyes widened in fear, and a second later I was scrapping my tongue clean nearly at the state of vomiting. He just laughed hysterically at me but I couldn't help but chuckle too considering the fact that Jeff never looks all that peppy.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" My blood ran cold as his unblinking eyes met mine.

"I don't sleep," He muttered staring back at the window again.

"But don't you get tired?"

"I said I don't need sleep!" He hollered at me.

It was almost as though the air gave a suffocating sensation. There was a terrible silence between us but the time stretched as I took a closer look at him._ Beautiful_. That's what he wants to hear right? Well I hate to admit it but there was something so inhumanly unique about him that my eyes wish to never peel away. Eventually I had to leave; I washed my plates and set it down on the racks continuing to watch him hesitantly.

"Hey!" Jeff hollered grabbing my wrist.

"W-what? Jeff let me—"

"You mad at me?" He asked pushing me against the wall. The touch of his breath tore me apart.

"What the hell? I'm not mad at all." I retorted.

"So where are ya headed?" He asked leaning against the wall, shooting daggers at me with his daunting eyes.

"Upstairs." I swallowed hard.

"Well before you go, I got something for ya." He muttered pulling out a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket.

"What is it?" I asked glancing over his shoulder.

"This." He smirked holding a pill in his palm. I was forced a few steps back as he held it up to me.

"I don't do drugs." I muttered looking away and shoving him as he pushed me back against the wall.

"Aw c'mon, it's not that bad and besides you'll feel good."

"No! I'm not gonna change my mind Jeff." I firmly said glaring back straight into his eyes.

"Fine then." He retreated, popping the pill in his mouth like candy. He looked at me lustfully and I knew what he was going to do. He was going to kiss me just to get that drug in my mouth but my senses livened and I covered his mouth, roughly shoved him away from me. He pinned my arm to the wall but with my other— I slapped him hard across the face, leaving my hand printed on his cheek. He raised his deadly glare to my level and I knew he was going to come at me again. I raised my hand for another blow but he pinned both my wrists above my head and pulled out his knife. My eyes widened in fear.

"I'm a proxy! Y-You can't kill me!" I hollered. He stepped on my foot, making them as hard to move nearly cemented to the ground.

"Shh... go to sleep." His lips rolled into a tight smug grin as he seeped the tip of his knife into my neck. I winced, feeling the sharp tenderness turn into a stinging sensation. After a while, the pain subsided and he loosened his grip. A smirk was all he did and my life drained away from me.

"Scare ya?" He teased.

"I'm n-not scared of anything!"

"Really?" His voice was drenched in slyness.

"Y-Yeah."

"Alright then, tomorrow night— you and I on a killing spree. How's about that?"

"I dunno..."

"What? Are you _afraid_?"

"I'm not afraid!"

"Then you'll do it?" He asked.

"... Fine."

"So it's a date?"

"A date?" I slightly grinned.

He shrugged his shoulder. "Eh, whatever you wanna call it." He smirked.

So I suppose that's what we called it. _A date_. It felt odd but I liked the sound of it. Me and Jeff. Just us— alone in houses- killing people side by side. _Perfect_. That's what I thought at first still I saw the wound that Jeff made on my skin.

"Ⓧ"

It was the exact symbols that the killer used every time there was a death note. Maybe I'm not falling in love. Maybe— I'm falling to my death.


	16. Chapter 16

"RAMPAGE!" I hollered trying to catch up to Jeff as we leaped from roof to roof.

"Calm down!" He shouted back at me before stopping short. He glared at me foully for a moment or two just as I joined him. "What are you doing?" He asked.

With my hands on my knees, I looked at him panting heavily. "I'm not a runner."

"I can see that. You look like you're having a seizure." He teased.

"Well thanks for putting it nicely." I retorted.

The second Jeff grabbed my wrist, I felt like food begun to churn in my colon and my breath was cut short. To think Jeff the killer had finally accepted me and is taking me on a killing spree, which I consider a date, just made me feel so uncontrollably content. Although he was the most dangerous creepypasta I had ever met, the tight smug smirk he manages to pull off was just more than a young girl like me could ever possibly bare. Ok I'll be honest— I do slightly admire Jeff, even if everyone told me to stay away from him. What was he capable of? Nothing really, and me being a proxy and all, he couldn't do much.

The sun had died off into the horizon and the hours of darkness were once again redeemed. Jeff brought a crowbar along to break into the room and we simply slipped in without being noticed. As our eyes adjusted to the darkness, a strange thick revolting aroma set its foot there.

"Ok, if you can kill this kid and still be alive by tomorrow... I'll do anything you say for two days."

I smirked mischievously staring back into his oddly black constricted pupils. "Anything?"

"Yes— now you remember everything I told you right?"

"Yeah yeah! I know, don't need to tell me again!" I whispered, shoving him out of the way.

We lingered in the shadows of the room, my mind racing of thoughts and my breath was getting deeper and slower. The child stirred under her blankets as the sound of my flared denim jeans brushing against each other, caught her ear. She winced and shuffled, slightly paranoid as I begin to growl gently.

"What a pretty little girl." I smirked. "Too bad it'll all be gone soon."

The girl sat up quickly to the sound of my voice, startled and panting heavily. "W-Who's there?"

"Oh no one to special. Just remember to say hi to your family once they join you."

"Who's there!" She hollered.

"I'm your Insanity..." I chuckled insanely, finally allowing light to give away me looks. She crossed her hands over her mouth at the sight of my knife being drawn out. Suddenly there was an ear-splitting sound of Jeff knocking down a lamp. Startled, my eyes switched and the girl was fixed by me. She went silent, her features all stitched up. She was dead.

"Well that went quicker than I thought." I muttered to myself. Just as I turned in search for Jeff, I heard a deafening woman's voice yelling hysterical lines of Italian. I was going to get company really soon. I broke for the door, shocked how little time I had before the child's parents were summoned. Their footsteps sounded like thunder, rumbling down beneath me as I desperately held the door shut. I sat on the ground, pushing the door closed with my back. They shouted and banged intensely at the door, raging my heart to pound at the speed of light. Then a bullet when straight through the door, inches above my head. The man had a god damn gun!

"JEFF!" I hollered into the room. He ditched me. That bastard let me the second he dropped that lamp. Anger boiled inside me but fear clouded my thoughts.

Realizing it was foolish to stay any longer I bolted towards the window, nearly tripping halfway there. I was undaunted till the gunshots got better aim. I looked dazed in horror as I stood a foot away from the window. The man was nearly done barging the lock open and I was going to get caught. I didn't stop though; I won't let them find me. And so I jumped, knowing it was death that waited for me.  
Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as though all my memories begin to flash before me as I fell to my doom. The world seemed _cold and dark_. Food churned in my colon as a gust of wind hit me. I was just falling everlastingly not quite sure when the crash would happen. There was a point of the fall were I knew it was the end and I shut my eyes tightly chanting prayers. They worked, strangely enough. With a crash against the brick wall- all my senses livened. I was not exactly grounded at the point, more like I was hanging in mid air with the help of someone. Out of everyone I'd never known, the ones I pretended to hate- he saved me.

"Toby?" I muttered in shock as I looked up at him. "W-What are you doing here?"

"S-Saving you!"

"Did you fricken follow me and Jeff?" I raged.

"Yes! B-but w-where's Jeff when you n-need him?"

"I-I dunno..."

"Exactly! N-now just...h-hang in there!" He shouted down at me as he gripped tighter onto his hatchet.

"I don't think I'll be going anywhere." I despaired, swallowing hard seeing it was a long way down to the ground. I could already hear sirens in the near distance. I'm done! Toby grunted trying to swing me to the rooftop and all I could do was hope my shirt wouldn't rip. Too late, I would say.

"T-Toby?" I whimpered hearing the material shriek.

"W-what?" He spiritlessly answered continuing to swing me up.

"TOBY!"

"WHAT?" He hollered back.

Our gazes met for a quick second and I knew it was all over. I let out a terrible sigh, with a tear rolling off my chin and falling to the same ground I did.

"D-Don't you dare! Aurora? Aurora! A-Are you listening to me?" He choked on his words. The effectiveness of his threat was weakened by his shaky uncertain voice. I looked up at him again and smiled heartily with a false good cheer.  
_  
He screamed my name._  
_  
The shirt tore._  
_  
And I fell._


	17. Chapter 17

"Aurora, a-are you okay?" A voice woke me, shaking me madly. I fluttered my eyes open, grimacing in pain.

"What the h—" I broke off searching around myself, realizing I ended in a snow bank. Although I wasn't majorly injured, my back ached lightly but the worst of the pain was the cold nipping at my bare skin. My shirt was nowhere to be seen and I was left with a deep wet green tang top.

"G-get up! We have to go!" Toby hollered, yanking at my arm.

"What's t-t-the hurry?" My teeth chattered from the cold. And to answer my question I heard sirens shriek in the distance. "That explains a lot." He helped me up to my feet and we bolted without another word.

_The sirens got louder. _

_The dark crept closer. _

_The pain didn't subside._

My lower back was killing me from the fall, even if I landed in the snow bank. Every step I took led me to grimace in agony. Time was running out though. The police pursed us but by foot, we didn't have much of an advantage. We ran so blindly that when Toby came to a abrupt stop, I crashed from behind and sent us both sprawling.

"What w-w-was that for?" My teeth chattered as I towed myself weakly to my feet.

"Come with me!" He hollered tugging at my arm, directing us to car nearby. It was unbelievably weary and old by the looks of it. I wasn't all that of an expert of cars but either way, Toby seemed like an expert from the way he immediately broke into the car. I sat anxiously beside Toby as he begun to dismantle a section under the steering wheel. It was not a moment after I realized he started to hotwire the car.

"You can't hijack a car!" I said slapping his hand.

"Yes I can, w-we'll return the car after, we're not gonna use it for the entire night! J-Just stay put and don't touch-Anything. At. All."

"...Fine." I muttered listlessly.

I watched him as his nimble fingers went to work. I never knew Toby was good with tech, I always thought him to be the loser of the family—if you know what I mean. '_But he was good at tech— I'd never seen his face before- he probably hates me..._' I stopped thinking, not completely aware of what I was adding up to. Suddenly the car growled as the engine started up. I felt my heart throbbing with excitement. After all those dull dreams of adventures, I was suddenly having one for real!

"Hell ya!" He hollered.

"Wait! D-Do you even know how to drive?"

"No— I'm just planning on c-crashing us into a tree so we can all die."

I shoved him. "Not funny Toby."

"I'm just kidding..." He chuckled lightly as he shifted the gears and opened the window completely. I felt a surge of air pump through my chest, a lively sensation that made me feel free.

"Brace yourself for an action packed night!" I shouted, blasting the music in the car. Goosebumps prickled on my skin from both the excitement and the cold hurtling against me.

"You're a freak." Toby laughing lightly as he stepped on the peddle, driving nearly at 70 km/h. I was so enthusiastic. I stuck my head out the window and laughing hysterically with Toby. My heart raced to the speed of life, livery surged over me that it was hard to breathe controllably.

And then all of a sudden there was a blinding light, so threateningly vibrant that memories stabbed me like daggers. I let out a shriek shutting my eyes tightly. Toby was startled half to death but he managed to steal glances every so often, keeping his main attention to the streets.

"Aurora! W-What's wrong?" He said wrapping an arm around my shoulders as I shielded my face.

"I w-wanna get out of the car!" I hollered, burying my face in the crook of his neck.

"W-We just got away from the police though!"

"Toby! I w-want to go!" I wept, wincing in fear as the lights passed. He hesitated but once he felt my trembling hands he eventually gave up.

"...fine." He muttered, as he pulled the car over. I didn't waste a minute in the car; I flung my door open and staggered feebly down the sidewalk.

"What the h-hell was that all about? There's no way we can outsmart the cops on foot!" Toby shouted matching his footsteps with mine.

"I am not going in a car a-again!"

"That is the s-stupidest thing I've h-heard all my life! Why not?" Toby bellowed, thin hands gripped my shoulder. My glare dropped a few degrees colder as I met eyes with him.

"T-That's how I lost my eyesight." I blurted out.

"W-What?" He twitched.

"When I was about three, I got into a car crash, the glass shattered in my eyes. And ever since then— I couldn't see." I muttered continuing to walk.

"So you were never blind s-since birth?" He questioned.

"No."

We walked in quick pace in silence for a while and then came the main street. "Maybe we can get a ride? You d-don't have to sit in the front seat..." He muttered.

I let out a sigh. "Fine."

"TRUCK!" He hollered, deafening my right ear as he ran towards the vehicle. He stopped short when he realized I wasn't beside him and darted back towards me, grabbed my wrist and ran like a mad man. I struggled of course. The two things I lacked most were speed and stamina. My breath was shallow and my throat was dry as a desert. Knowing that I was dragging him back, he let go of my wrist and threw a hatchet into the back of the truck for a grip. He quickened his hustled and leaped for the hatchet.

Once he was utterly comfortable with his position, he turned around and shouted, "Grab me hand!"

I was so close that my fingers seemed to ghost against his. Overall, my mind was set that I wasn't going to run any further, that I wouldn't make it to safety. Then, I let out a long heavy breath and suddenly had an inhumanly high boast of energy which only led me to his hand. I was close but not close enough. The truck was gaining speed and I ran to my fullest extent. I nearly tripped till Toby reached and yanked at my arm. I grabbed onto his shoulder and we watched the road trail underneath us. To think, I could have died if I didn't try.

And for a second, Toby and I looked at each other panting heavily. We laughed helplessly at the closeness of our escape and at sheer surprise of finding ourselves alive. It took nearly ten minutes before the truck came to a signal light and was forced to a safe stop. Toby broke the lock of the door and we finally slipped in, out of the bitter cold.


	18. Chapter 18

An earthy, damp smell hung heavy in the truck, it felt nauseating over time. Half of the trunk was filled with crates that were stacked up to the ceiling. Everything was metal and darkness. I shivered, feeling the cold seep through the soles of my shoes. Toby left the door slightly open for the light to brighten our step but the murkiness of the space still left me vulnerable. My teeth chattered as I felt the frost nip at my skin. I listlessly sat on a crate, attempting to make the nerves in my hands work. I was desperately in pain.

"T-Toby?" I whimpered.

"What is it?"

"My f-fingers... I-I can't feel them." I broke into hot tears staring at my blue hands. He anxiously knelt in front of me, hesitating to make contact.  
"T-They hurt!"

"Shhh... j-just calm down! They'll hear you!" He whispered firmly squeezing my hands. "You'll be a-alright."

"B-but I c-can't feel anything at all." I despaired, weeping like a child as I pinched my arms trying to feel pain.

He examined spiritlessly; his gaze was slightly uncomfortable upon me. "Y-Your clothes are wet. I-I'll give you my sweater." I nodded but at him.  
He slipped it off, leaving him with a black long sleeved shirt. His orange tinted goggles seemed more vibrant this way. I seized the sweater and right before I slipped it on he interrupted. "D-Don't wear your wet shirt under! W-What's the point of that?"

"I have to take it o-off?"

"I won't look." He muttered turning his back against me.

"Done." I mumbled timidly, keeping my arms in the sleeves.

"You feeling a-alright now?" I nodded, holding my hands beneath my underarms. I instantly felt warmth engulf me and to add on, Toby wrapped his arms around me.

The pain subsided over time, but my cheeks ached and sizzled with heat. I wasn't exactly sure what though. It took me a while to settle down. I stood by the doorway and watched the houses and streets pass by. Toby on the other hand was a weirdo again. He kept tripping over things every time I caught him staring at me. I lightly laughed at him and when he shot a glare my way, I pulled the hem of the sweater up to my nose trying to conceal my chuckles. Although it sounds— corny and strange to some extent... I felt this bizarre feeling in the pit of my stomach when I noticed the familiar aroma. "It even smells like him." I lightly blushed.

"You okay?" Toby asked joining me by the door. I was startled.

"Uh... y-yeah, yeah I'm fine." I stuttered.

"We're here!" Toby hollered all of a sudden.

"What?"

"Emberville Park!" He scattered swinging the door open. "We've gotta jump!"

"Don't. You. Dare."

He didn't bother wait for me to finish. He leaped, tripped, fell and tumbled, but he got to his feet immediately.

"Just jump!" He hollered, lending his hand and attempting to catch up to the truck's speed.

"YOU WANT ME TO FRICKEN DIE?" I retorted.

"No just jump! I-I'll catch you!" He bellowed only inches away from me. I hesitated at first but I leaped and he caught me before my face hit the ground. I was a fricken stunt woman now! It took me a while to realize that I was still alive but Toby bolted with me in his arms.

The night seemed longer than it should. Dawn seemed to never break. The moon was still fresh up in the sky and it made me wonder if it had been days since we were on the run. No police would find us now. We've been off the trails for hours. We ran towards the woods behind the park noticing that the trees reached the infinite sky, all of them identical; tall, murky and slender. It was worthy of being called the Slender woods. A grin creased both our lips as we were nearly there.

_But then..._

We blinked at the brightness the intense blue and red became distinct in our vision. Footsteps drummed and I scrambled as the police surrounded us. Toby slid his hatchets out of his belt and twirled them in his fingers. He shifted his grip on the hatchets and took his ground with threatening grace. Noticing him from the corner of my eyes, I put on a brave face and held my knife in my hand. _'What the hell am I thinking? I can't kill anyone at all.' _I thought to myself as I swallowed hard.

"Put your weapons down and your hands up!" An officer shouted holding his gun for aim.

Toby's mask lifted lightly as he smirked under his mouth guard. He bolted forward and swung his hatchet at the crook of a cop's neck. The man's head hit the floor and rolled to a stop at my feet. That's when the gun shots went off. He struck down more policemen with a display of quick reflexes that left me awestruck. I couldn't help but coward behind him as he did the job. I was scared though, not of the police but of him. Something so fierce and destructive was hidden behind his mask. Each thrust and slash was in tempo and dangerously violent. Rain began to lightly whisper and I couldn't help but feel terrified then.

"Well just don't stand there! D-Do that thing with your e-eyes!" He hollered.

"I have no control! It just happens!" I retorted throwing one of the policeman to the ground. Then from out of the blues, a bizarre rush of energy surged over me. I felt good. My heart throbbed and so much excitement flooding inside me.

"Stop or I'll— I'll shoot you!" a man said, shakily raising his pistol to Toby. I chuckled and darted towards the police, fixing most of them with a click of my eyes. They were weary and peevish over the time. A kick— a punch— a thrust— a slash is all it took.

**_Then there was a gunshot. _**

Toby stared directly at me for a moment or two. He didn't speak. He didn't move— but I knew a second later that sound proved right. He was shot. I guessed that under those goggles, his eyes rolled back into his head. He collapsed to the ground.

"T-Toby? TOBY!" I hollered.

Before I could catch him, an officer brought his gun down at the back of my skull; the impact was so strong that the sound of bones shattering echoed through my ears. I dropped to my knees to his order as he locked my arms behind my back. Pain was shooting up my spine, tenderly killing me and consuming my vision to complete darkness. He shouted, deafening me within a time of seconds. My eyes became watery and stung to the speed the wind attacked me. As the man behind me continued to holler my mind blanked out. But then, I thought quickly with rage filling me up.

I didn't stop killing till every man was down. I remember how I felt during the aftermath. I'm a ruthless monster...  
Bruised and fatigued I tried to find Toby, but I was so weak. I collapsed to the ground, ears ringing, vision misting and my throbbing in pain. I yanked at my hair, whimpering and crying from the unbearable pain. I went cold— and for the first time in my life, I fainted.

The sound of a car honk brought me to leap out of my uneasy sleep. When I fluttered my eyes open, the streetlight seemed to blind me. I squinted my eyes and leisurely raised my head realizing I was the only one...alive. My eyes searched for Toby not a minute later and I was overwhelmed with emotions when I set eyes on him. He was there motionless on the ground, his fingers wrapped around his hatchets and blood welling through the fingers that held the wound. I dragged myself over to him, barely crawling. I didn't have enough strength to sit up but instead I rested my forehead to his and started tearing up.

"Wake up Toby," I gaped for air. "Please-say something."

I heard a little sigh of breath and that's when life turned back to me. It took me a dreadful moment to sit up and put his head on my lap. His body was warm from the blood stains but his skin was moulting into ice. I wept, gasping ever so often, muttering to him as though he would hear. I pulled back strands of his messy brown hair, finally shedding some light across his face. Selfish you would say, but I was eager to see his face. I rejected my desires though... it was the least I could do after all he's done for me. Underneath the bright orange goggle was a pair of eyes that were shut tightly with dark shadows casting beneath them. I wish I could have seen them open though...

"I'm sorry- I'm so sorry Toby." I wept hanging my head over him. Although he wore goggles, tears managed to seep out and roll off his cheek. It broke my heart. I managed to weakly smiled, pulling him closer to my chest.

***  
Sorry guys, I feel like this is a really crappy chapter but I'm trying to update before my exams. Hope you like the story so far and tell me what you think!


	19. Chapter 19

I remember so vividly how dreadful the aftermath was. It was the most horrid phase of my everlasting nightmare. The wind seemed to be the only one that soothed my aching heart. I'm not very fond of climbing trees but I did that day. I sat listlessly in the tree with my knees pulled to my chest, exhausted and cheerless as I held the wound at the back of my head. The bandage that covered my bruise annoyed me a lot. I could still hear the unsolved screaming and shouting from inside the mansion. Ever since I came back, no one would stop scolding me. But I deserved it. How could I have gone against everything everyone's ever told me? I should have known it was coming, should have known that rascal would lead me into trouble. I guess it was just a young heart confusing my mind.

"Insanity? C'mere," Jane muttered shaking the tree.

"Leave me alone. I don't want to hear it." I answered burying my face in my arms.

"You can't always run away from it, and besides its getting dark. I promise I won't let anyone yell at you." Eyeless Jack joined me on the branch. Grief took over me eventually and I followed their lead back inside. Just when I thought the silence felt like daggers thrown into my skull, Jane started ranting.

"Why did you even bother going with him after all those time we warned you?"

"Ugh, I said I don't wanna hear it!" I hollered, plugging my ears as I shoved past her.

"You should have known better Aurora."

"Stop bothering me! It wasn't my fault that that bastard ran off without me, what was I to do?"

"You should have just left when you had the chance." Jeff smirked as he limped into the room. I knew he must have gotten a good fall that night from the way his knee seemed to crack in every step he takes. "You don't belong here."

"FUCK YOU!" I cursed him.

There was a slight hesitation in his face but it all slowly vanished as a smirk crept over his scarred lips. "Well... I am free this Saturday night."  
It took me a while to get what he meant but I retorted immediately. "I will crack your neck beyond repair."

"I'll cut you in your sleep." He said drawing a knife nearly ready to lung at me. Jane jabbed her fist into his chest just in time as the knife nearly slit my arm.

"ENOUGH! Get out of here now!" Jane hollered shoving Jeff.

"And why should I listen?"

"Because." She muttered looking at me from the corner of her eyes.

"Fine-" Jeff growled before heading out. Eyeless Jack joined as well, eyeing me before he left.

"What were you gonna say?" I asked.

"Why did you go with Jeff after all those times we told you?"

"Ugh, not this again." I groaned slouching into the sofa.

"Well you should have seen it coming."

"What do you want?"

"You know how selfish you are? Toby could have been killed—you too! I never thought you'd be like this."

"Oh why do you care how I am?"

"Because I do!"

"Why? You barely know me! It won't matter if I were dead or alive—"

"I'm your mother, Aurora."

"See what I mean— wait... w-what?"

She raised her eyes hesitantly after bowing them, the silence seemed to scream. "I had to say it before you figured it out yourself. I-I'm sorry."

"Y-You're kidding right?" I stuttered. She shook her head, shame painted over her face.

"Y-You can't be my mom! S-She's dead and besides, we look nothing alike!"

Suddenly her figure disintegrated into black sinister sand, reforming into a person familiar from my childhood. Her skin turned coffee brown, her eyes faded into clear chocolate brown orbs and that smile still existed on her face. _My mother._ It was so obvious from the start. How could I have been blind to it?

I shook my head in disbelief, forcing myself to take a few steps back. "Y-You left me..."

"I'm sorry Aurora, I didn't even plan to have y— never mind that. I—"

"My existence is an accident isn't it? I wasn't meant to be born."

"No Aurora..."

"Shut up! Why did you lie that you got killed?"

"You were growing older and realizing who I am, I had to do something or— you wouldn't accept me. Everything we ever had would be ruined."

"So you left me with a fucking abusive father?"

"But you had Becky the entire time!"

"Doesn't matter— Becky is just as vulnerable and miserable as I was. I would have been happier not knowing— I-I would be happier blind than living in a world of your bullshit!" I hollered turning my back against her. I clenched my fist and held my breath, trying to calm myself down.  
She wrapped her arms around me but I lightly shoved her away. "Just...leave me alone."

I quickened my pace, trying to lose her on my trail. I knew she wouldn't follow. She must have expected me to have hugged her back. To have cried my life saying I missed her. No, I do. But after so much times of giving up I don't expect myself to trust anyone again.

I ran down the hallway, trying to get to my room before I broke down in front of anyone, but it was already too late. Unforced tears rolled down my cheeks. I remember bumping into Hoodie on my way upstairs but I covered my face and left before he was capable of saying a word to me. Just as I passed Toby's room, a voice called out to me.

"Aurora! I-I m-mean Insanity!"

I stopped dead in my tracks just a few inches pass the doorway. I put my back against the wall and waited. I hadn't even looked at Toby since the fight. I had to say something... At least a _hello_.

"Insanity a-are you there?" I wiped my tears away with my backhand and cleared my throat. I slowly staggered to the doorway and flashed a false, frail grin. A wild smile broke over his lips, and I realized his mouth guard was hanging onto his chin. Yet that moron still wore those stupid goggles. My eyes widened a little, and I timidly glanced away feeling as though I would offend him. I guess a while after he realized I saw half his face and twitched repeatedly as he pulled his guard up again.

"How are you doing?" I muttered taking a seat on the stool in front of his couch.

"I-I'm better now. Good t-thing we have EJ w-with us." He grimaced as he sat up. I helped him move his pillow out of the way to make it easier for him to straighten himself. I accidentally touched his wound and I tensed immediately.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry!" I blurted out.

"No it's f-fine." He grinned, sighing in relief. "I don't feel it."

"O-Oh right..." I muttered.

_Silence._

"Hey were you crying?"

"No."

"Aurora, a-are you okay?" He asked in his softest tone.

I glanced up at him hesitantly, feeling my eyes sting with tears and my lips quiver as I tried to speak. "I'm sorry... I should have listened to you. I should have left when I had the chance... I wouldn't have hurt anyone or myself if I just lived as I did before. I learnt my lesson well... but now I'm just- just..."

His firm hands squeezed my hands. "It'll be alright."

I looked up at him and grinned weakly, feeling the trickle down my chin. I quickly wiped them again and sighed. "I should probably give you your sweater back."

"Oh no no, d-don't worry about it. Take your time, there's no rush." Toby whisked his hand and smiled goofily. I laughed lightly to myself. "So?" He cooed.

"So... I better get to bed. You'll take care of yourself for me, will ya?"

"Of course." He flashed another grin.

"Thanks for all the help Toby." I muttered just before I kissed his cheek. "Goodnight."

He was dazed. I was slightly shocked too but my grin helped calm me. "Um...g-goodni— uhh, you too."

I remember how after I left the room, my cheeks were sizzling with heat. I couldn't wipe the grin off my face and I felt my stomach react terribly with it. What's the matter with me? You'd think a girl would learn...

**Sorry for the really late update guys! BUT...Anyone else feeling a Hercules song moment coming up? Lol hope you liked this cliche chapter, more action and confessions coming up!**


End file.
